A new life for the Inu Tachi
by xxoikilluoxx
Summary: The gang just defeated Naraku. They all chose to live in the future with Kagome where they get accpeted to Ouran and meet her cousin Haruhi but when something starts to happen with Kagome can the host club and her family save her or will she suffer
1. Chapter 1

**A new Life for the Inu Tachi **

Chapter one: Gathering, a new sister, The final battle, the truth after 3 years and a new gift

It was only a month before the final battle. The group was heading east to get Koga. Kagome thought two weeks earlier suggested they get Koga and Sesshomaru to help for the final battle. Inuyasha didn't like it but after a few sits

They had been heading east for the last two weeks. Kagome was thinking about what Koga said 4 months before leaving her once again and then what Sesshomaru said to her that the both of them told her to keep secret.

Flash back

Kagome was sitting at camp with Shippo and Kilala while the others went hunting when Kagome felt a stronger demonic aura touching hers almost like calling her. Kagome tried to ignore it but found it losing battle.

"Hey Shippo watch the camp until the get back" Kagome said gaining the kit's and cat youkai's attention. They looked at her with curiosity but she didn't see the looks while she was walking away from them towards the calling aura.

Kagome walked about 5 minutes into the forest when she spotted a familiar white kimono and she began to wonder what he wanted. Sure they had a truce between the groups but she was still cautious around him. Kagome stepped into the clearing where Sesshomaru was sitting in but she noted the two new swords in his hands.

"Lord Sesshomaru what brings you here and what's with the new swords not to be rude" Kagome said firmly but politely. Sesshomaru eyes melt into a warm gold towards her and Kagome gasped at the sight before her.

"Miko I want no formality between us I just want to give you these and tell you something" Sesshomaru said getting off the rock he was sitting on and walking towards her sword in both his hands.

"What is it you want to tell me and why are giving me swords" Kagome asked politely. Sesshomaru smiled at her innocent question.

"Well I know you have completed you're training with the old miko in your miko training and your archery, Inuyasha and Sango in hand to hand and sword fighting, the monk in writing sutra', You also found about your illusion power which the kitsune general of the kits' father clan trained you am I correct" Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded still confused.

"Well a few days ago I was a Totosai's to see if the sword I was making with two of my fangs and it was done and then I found this miko blade while heading in your direction near the edge of the to that one place where you fought the spider heads so I picked it up so I give you these swords" Sesshomaru said handing her the swords.

The sword pulsed under touch. The sword Sesshomaru had made glowed a dark purple aura. The hilt had a ruby red hilt, a beautiful black sheathe with the Japanese word Shikon. The Miko blade had a misty blue color hilt the aura was a soft pink color. The sheathe was a sapphire blue color just like her eyes.

"I will call these swords Seimei no ken the sword of life and Niju-kiba-no-aru-ken double fang sword" Kagome announced and the swords hummed at their names. Sesshomaru nodded noting the names.

"I want you to keep these sword hidden until you get Koga for the final battle I will you meet you there its something me and Koga want to do. We have decided to adopt you as our little sister so only you the sword of life when you're alone or until after the ritual so don't tell any one of this meeting" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome was so shocked that she just nodded. Sesshomaru kissed her on the forehead before flying off in his orb leaving her alone.

After a few minutes Kagome regained her composure and went back to camp which seemed to empty but she could sense her friends coming back so she grabbed an empty duffle bag she carried just in case she found something big that was interesting to keep. She quickly hid the scent of Sesshomaru on the sword and had the swords in the bag.

End of Flashback

Kagome was really surprised but then she remembered what Koga said to her that was another secret she had to keep.

Flash Back

Kagome was just exiting the well when she felt two jewel shards coming her way. She did flinch when she saw a familiar dust tornado coming into the clearing. Koga stopped in front of her but she was surprised when he didn't grab her hands like usual.

"Hey Kagome can I talk to you before you go back to the mutt" Koga asked. Kagome was curious but nodded while balancing the duffle bags with the swords she got from Sesshomaru a week ago.

"Well I see Sesshomaru gave you the swords I have a quite a story about that miko bald you have now" Koga said.

"The miko blade what about it" Kagome asked.

"Well that same Miko blade was made thousands of years ago back when Midoriko was still alive that blade used to be hers and she kept it hidden after she died until she was ready to pass it down to the next pure hearted Miko Kagome that sword was destined for you" Koga said. Kagome jaws dropped to the floor.

"Koga you serious the blade I have belonged to Midoriko herself" Kagome asked dumbfounded. Koga smirked at her dumbfounded look and nodded. Kagome was about to say something when she sensed Inuyasha coming her way.

"Well remember meet me in the east where my tribe is a month before the final battle and I'm sure you know why" Koga said running away. He disappeared as Inuyasha entered the clearing of the bone eaters well

End of Flashback

Kagome sigh once more for the umpteenth time that day and it got on Inuyasha's nerves very quickly to where he side glance her.

"Oi woman why do you keep sighing like that and plus you never answered my question why do you keep me from looking in the bag huh" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was confused she didn't remember him asking a question.

"Well it personal you don't need to be in my business" Kagome said tuning out Inuyasha's yells and protest. After a while the tachi made to the wolfs tribe to see Koga's companions and final people of his tribe Hakkaku and Ginta.

"Hey little sis time for you to get ready the lords of the Western and Eastern meaning Koga is waiting for you" Ginta said. Kagome nodded and went up to them ignoring the group. Inuyasha was confused and angry at what was going on.

"Oi what's going here why is my brother waiting for her she seems to know something we noticed for the last few months she was hiding something" Inuyasha shouted. But the two ignored them and left towards the cave that hid behind the water fall.

The tachi just followed them to the cave and sat down hoping they would leave soon with Koga and the others soon. Just after a few minutes Sesshomaru came out not minding a bit of attention to his brother. Then Koga came out.

"Well this is it the think we been waiting to do for months to happened this ritual us wolfs and Inu's know where they adopted a little sibling and we chose our sibling the Shikon no Miko Kagome Higurashi" Koga said. Inuyasha and the tachi was shocked at the words and followed them to a room.

In the middle of the cave room Kagome laid there asleep peacefully unaware of anything around her wearing a female wolf demon furs almost like Princess Ayame's. Sesshomaru was on the left side and Koga was on her right.

"Inuyasha you are also in this because I'm claiming her as our little sister so go into the Miko's bag and pull me out the two swords inside" Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha was shocked but nodded.

Inuyasha always loved Kagome as a sister and now he was going to be her adopted brother he was excited on the inside. He opened the bag up to find the two swords sitting there and grabbed them. He walked up to Sesshomaru and handed him both swords.

Just as Sesshomaru was about to cut his wrist with his claw a bright light came from the shards and then Midoriko popped up and then another being showed up. She had glowing blonde hair, golden eyes that glowed with power and wise, she wore a white yukata. Everyone eyes widened. It was one of the seven Kami's

"Hello I'm sure you know who I am I'm Kimiko the goddess of love" The Kami Kimiko's said. Her voice very wise but soft.

"Am I'm Midoriko the one that lives in the Shikon jewel" Midoriko said in a soft voice. Everyone bowed to them and Kimiko decided to get right to the point.

"The reason I'm here is because we need a demi-goddess of beauty and purity our other ones who were these was stripped from her powers when she came succumbed to the darkness so we decided that this girl the reincarnation of Midoriko as our demi goddess of beauty and the demon slayer as demi-goddess of purity" Kimiko said shocking them all even Inuyasha.

"Yes and I decided to pass my power and the jewels power right to her even though its so little it will be enough teleport everyone who is her friend anywhere she went when she wanted them except for full demons because with this Naraku is the only evil left and the world will become right again" Midoriko.

"First we shall let you finish you're ritual first since you're in the process of adopting her proceed" Kimiko said. Everyone nodded.

"Inuyasha cut your wrist for me I must have some of your for this" Sesshomaru said in a warm voice. Inuyasha got over his shock and nodded cutting his wrist some of his blood was put in a small mixing with Sesshomaru's darker blood.

Then Koga cut his wrist after putting the swords on each side of her and mixed it with the Inu's blood. Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha with a strange emotion he never showed before. It was brotherly love and devotion and Inuyasha felt at peace around him.

"Koga we must use the swords power to add to the blood to make the changes in her last forever" Sesshomaru said. Koga nodded and grabbed Inuyasha's hand while Sesshomaru grabbed his other.

The sword began to glow when the aura's hit them and dragged them to the bowl of blood. The blood responded to the blood by capturing the blood and holding it down. The swords glow dimmed but didn't stop completely. Sesshomaru grabbed the bowl of blood while Koga opened her mouth.

Sesshomaru poured the blood n her mouth while Koga rubbed her throat until she gulped and it went down into her stomach. Instantly the blood went to work, her hair now had sliver white streaks going through her hair and down to her butt, her body became fuller in all the right places, she grew from 5'0 to 5'5 and her sensed tripled in strength.

"Ok now that is done you all must leave except the demon slayer and the Miko demoness just to be safe" Kimiko said. Everyone obeyed and Sesshomaru did want to do something in front of the other males as well for Inuyasha showing that he accepted his brother as prince.

Once everyone left Sango looked towards the Kami that was heading towards her and she wanted to ask.

"If I become the demi-goddess of purity does that mean I can't have a husband and have kids" Sango asked. Kimiko put her hand on Sango's shoulder and shook her head.

"No it will not mean that but you are only the age of 16 where you'll be going you are not an adult yet because Kagome's wishes for you and her friends to live in her time so she'll grant her wish and you all don't want to leave her will you and the group accept the wish" Kimiko asked

"Yes we all discussed it while she was gone we all want to live in her in her time so yeah we will accept and I accept being the duty of the demi-goddess of purity" Sango announced. Kimiko nodded and began to put the power of purity inside her.

Midoriko walked over to her reincarnation with a smile and touched her forehead which already had a violet crescent moon on it. She also gained 1 sliver stripe on each cheek shoulders hips, ankles, and wrist due to her wolf culture. She gained wolf claws which also had poison inside it as well

Midoriko began to chant in a miko language that no one seem to understand. Kagome shifted a little but didn't wake much to Midoriko relief knowing this happening as well as the ritual that just happened is a lot to take in but she still also the Kami to go through.

After a while Midoriko felt all her strength gone and she disappeared back into shards knowing her job was done. Kimiko was already done with Sango and then went towards Kagome and then did the same thing and began to fill her with beauty.

Kagome face became a lot younger yet very beautiful. Her pale skin looked like it was glowing but then faded but it still looked beautiful. Kimiko nodded at her work saying nothing else she disappeared like she wasn't there.

Back with the males Sesshomaru grabbed his brother's wrist gently surprising Inuyasha as they got in front. The males looked at him with curious eyes. Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"Men I have wanted to make this before the final battle but this Sesshomaru wanted to recognize the prince of the western lands Inuyasha This Sesshomaru made the mistake of abandoning him as a pup and I regret that, little bother will you accept the title as prince of the western lands" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha blinked this had to be a dream but it wasn't even though he thought Sesshomaru hated him but he didn't he just wanted his big brother to love him so Inuyasha took the change.

"Yes big brother I accept the title and all that goes with the title I'll be willing to try" Inuyasha announced. Everyone cheered and Sesshomaru smiled (yes he's smiling at Inuyasha) at Inuyasha with a brotherly smile and Inuyasha smiled back.

"Sesshomaru you know what this means you must tie him to you so the western lands does know he's the prince" Koga said. Sesshomaru nodded and slit his wrist for the second time that day and turned towards Inuyasha.

"Little brother I need you to tilt your head and let my blood run down your throat this will turn you full demon but you won't loose control and you will still look almost the same" Sesshomaru commanded. Inuyasha tilted his head back and Sesshomaru held his wrist to the hanyou's mouth.

Inuyasha slightly sucked his wrist. Sesshomaru's blood was not cold but very warm and had a sweet favor. Inuyasha could feel his human blood being overrun by his demon blood. The sliver crescent moon on his forehead showed that he was the prince and one purple jagged stripe showed up on both cheeks like their dad, but he gained one straight stripes on his wrist, ankles shoulders, and waist, his claws grew longer and you could tell there was poison inside those nails, his hair grew down to the same length as Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru removed his wrist as soon as the wound closed. Inuyasha opened his eyes and they were a deeper golden color that it looked like honey and his fang was poking from his lips due to the smirk he had on his face.

"Wow it feels incredible it this how it feels to be a full demon" Inuyasha said showing still the same. Sesshomaru nodded and turned towards the rest who was watching in awe.

"As soon as our sister wakes up we will trained together for this battle its time for Naraku to go down" Sesshomaru said. Everyone nodded and began to set up to stay for the night. Inuyasha was curious so he decided to ask.

"Hey Sesshomaru what made you want to adopt Kagome as our sister" Inuyasha asked while they began to set up there area for sleeping. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Well when this one met the miko I wanted to kill her but when I watched her battle Naraku while protecting you I knew she was worth being my sister so that what drove me into adopting her and Koga felt the same way except with the killing part" Sesshomaru said in a voice less cold.

"Hey what was dad like since I never got to know him" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulder.

"He was very powerful, wise, you have his good looks, kind, smart, you have his attitude side, and he was always such a wiseass" Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha smiled knowing he was getting what he wanted his brother's love and he was quite happy.

Kagome a few hours later stirred from her sleep and instantly felt the changes down to her and sniffed around. She could smell everyone outside the cave room. She sat up and stretched popping every bone in her body.

Kagome got up and felt her hair moving against her butt. She smiled knowing she could be stronger to protect her friends. He walked out to see everyone just sitting around in groups talking. Sesshomaru sense her coming and looked up.

"Aww I see you have awakened Kagome" Sesshomaru said and everyone stopped talking instantly and looked towards Kagome. She blushed at the attention.

"Can someone tell me what happened when I was asleep" Kagome asked. Koga was the one who started talking about what happened. Kagome was shocked to hear about her being reincarnation of Midoriko and that she was now the demi-goddess of beauty. She was happy for Inuyasha when he was finally accepted by his brother and was shocked to see him as a full demon.

After that they went outside for the training since it was early afternoon. Koga and Sesshomaru taught Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo while Hakkaku and Ginta taught Miroku and Sango. They trained that whole afternoon until it became evening.

Kagome learned how to use her poison whip which was blue, her poison nails, a dust whirlwind like Koga which was a sapphire blue, flying and her orb but still have a lot to learn. Inuyasha learned His poison whip which was the same color as Sesshomaru and also his poison claws, flying but he haven't got the use of his orb yet.

Koga sent Hakkaku and Ginta to hunt for them and they came back with 3 deer's all large. Koga cooked up the meat and they all sat down but Kagome just sat at the opening of the cave getting slightly wet from the water fall and Sango walked up to her.

"Hey Kagome what's the matter" Sango asked noting the distant look in her eyes.

"Oh nothing hey Sango can you get Inuyasha Miroku I want to talk to you three outside" Kagome asked walking outside not minding getting wet.

"Hey Inuyasha Miroku come on Kagome wants to talk to us outside" Sango called out. The said people got up and walked after Sango outside to see Kagome sitting under a tree looking at them while they approached her. They sat down.

"Hey can I ask a favor from you guys" Kagome asked bluntly.

"Sure what is it" Inuyasha asked.

"Well I know Shippo Sesshomaru Kilala Hakkaku Ginta and Koga will live after the final battle but after the final battle you want to come with me to live in my Era" Kagome asked. Everyone looked at one another.

"Kagome we hardly know about your Era" Miroku said. Kagome looked at them.

"Well if everyone we know that are here we will after the final battle and we go they will probably wait for us on the other side" Kagome explained. Inuyasha and the others thought about it and then they huddled together for a minute. After a few minutes they came apart.

"Sure Kagome we will" Miroku said making Kagome smile and hug them all.

"Oh yeah I also have a confession to make" Inuyasha said once the hug broke.

"What is it Inuyasha" Sango asked.

"Well I never told any of you but remember when I came back from a visit from Kikyo very angry" Inuyasha said nervously. Everyone nodded.

"Well when I went to visit her she asked me something I was totally against" Inuyasha said think about what happened last time with Kikyo.

"What did she ask of you Inuyasha" Kagome asked putting her arms around her older brother.

"Well she said for her to live she wanted me to kill you Kagome and I could never kill someone I promised to protect and who is like a sister to me and she said if I didn't kill you or make a choice she would kill Kagome herself" Inuyasha said.

"That undead bitch" Sango screamed and everyone there with demon hearing wince.

"Well I know you and Sesshomaru will protect me big brother" Kagome said whispering the last past making Inuyasha's heart swell up with pride and grabbed her arm lovingly.

"I know little sister I'll protect you even from bitches like her" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome nodded before getting up grabbing Inuyasha's hand.

"Well let's go then and get some sleep for tomorrows training" Kagome said to everyone. Everyone nodded and they went inside.

**A month later**

They were finally here the final battle. Naraku had his incarnations Kanna. Kagura, Hakudoshi and Akago and some hundred demons on his side. They had Ayame and her wolfs Koga, Hakkaku, Ginta, some thousand demons from the western lands, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, Thousands of demons from the southern lands as well.

The battle started and the Inu tachi and their allies were currently wining. But during the battle the Goddess of life came into the battle field. She had baby blue eyes, green hair and pale skin. Her name was Ani.

"I pause this battle since I thought it would be best if I bring someone else to help in this battle" Ani said. All of a sudden Sesshomaru felt an aura he hasn't felt in hundred years and he showed shock.

All of a sudden a being raised from the ground but not just any being. He had long sliver hair with a top knot, armor like Sesshomaru, a mokomoko with twin tails, a very expensive kimono. He had one jagged purple mark on each cheek, a crescent mark on his forehead

"Father" Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha looked at him with shock. The male opened his eyes to reveal golden eyes.

"Yes my boy I have returned back from the grave" Inutashio said then he smelt something and looked towards Kagome who was staring at him.

"I smell my scent mixed with hers why is that" Inutashio asked walking up to her. Sesshomaru got in front of her,

"You may not hurt her she is this Sesshomaru and little brother's adopted sister" Sesshomaru said firmly in a cold voice as Kagome shuttered in fear behind the said male that was talking.

"Oh not only to I come back from the grave but I get an adopted daughter too oh I feel so loved" Inutashio said hugging her tightly to him being careful of his armor.

"Hey you guys lets get back to the battle before we get killed" Inuyasha yelled. Inutashio watched in awe as his youngest son grabbed Tetsusaiga hilt and drew it.

"Barrier Breakage" Inuyasha shouted as the sword turned red and smashed it against Naraku's barrier. Naraku growled once his barrier broke but then he got hit by a blue poison whip. He looked to see Kagome glaring at him.

"Kagura, Kanna and Hakudoshi attack the rest of them I'll handle the bitch here" Naraku yelled. They instantly listened and attacked head on distracting Sesshomaru and the rest leaving Kagome alone with Naraku.

"Ready to die bitch" Naraku asked attacking her with his tentacles. Kagome jumped out of the way but she never got to answer before another tentacle went through her back and stomach. She screamed in pain before collapsing in her blood that was pouring onto the ground.

Inutashio growled watching his new daughter got hurt to where he transformed into his true form and tacked all the enemies except the incarnations who he knew did want to be a part of this and went to attack Naraku.

Sesshomaru, Koga and Inuyasha ran for Kagome who was slowly healing due to the demon blood but she didn't wake up. Inuyasha watched as his father torn through Naraku which his mouth.

After Naraku was dead Inutashio went back to is humanoid form and went of to them.

"Is she ok" Inutashio asked in a hurry, they all nodded. Koga sigh and went over to Ayame who seemed to be checking her wolfs. Then the incarnations came of carefully but something was different.

Everyone with demon ears could hear a hearting beating in Kagura, Kanna and Hakudoshi's chest. Kanna's hair somehow turned black and her eyes were crimson red like her younger sister which was full of happiness, flowers going around her head in cuteness but she was also on guard. Hakudoshi seemed to be less cold and emotionless and happy.

"Its ok we won't hurt you" Inutashio said. Koga looked towards Kagura and her brother and sister with consideration.

"Yeah wind witch we're not going to hurt any of you" Koga said. Kagura looked over at him before walking over to him.

"Hey since I'm free I wanted to say sorry about killing your whole tribe Naraku made me do it" Kagura said with sorrow in her voice. Koga put his hand on her shoulder in reassurance.

"Hey it's ok how about for forgiveness you become one of me and Ayame's tribe even your siblings can join as well" Koga said shocking Ayame and the rest there.

"Koga really you won't regret me being part of your pack" Kagura asked.

"Koga do you really mean me and your tribe" Ayame asked with tears in her eyes. Koga nodded and grabbed Ayame's hand.

"Well I gotta go come on you guys that means you too Kanna Hakudoshi come on" Koga said before grabbing Ayame bridal style and running away. Kagura pulled her feather out and she went into the air with Hakudoshi and Kanna on it.

Everyone looked at each other before shrugging. Inutashio picked Kagome up and they went to leave only to run into Kikyo who was smiling too sweetly for everyone's liking.

"So Inuyasha have you came up with a decision of killing Kagome or not" Kikyo asked with her usual indifferent face not noticing the other Inu around him.

"Yes I have made a decision I will not kill her you are a thing of the past and no I can no longer become human for you how about you go back to hell without me" Inuyasha said with out any regret finally letting go of the past.

"Oh are you really want to break your promise of going to hell with me you have more honor than that half breed" Kikyo said. Inuyasha smirked and looked towards his family and then back at Kikyo.

"If you haven't noticed clay pot I am no longer a half demon but a full demon now either you leave us alone or I will have to kill you" Inuyasha said. Kikyo looked at him and was about to tell him he was wrong until she got a good look at him. Then Inutashio said something.

"Yes clay wench my son is no longer the half demon you know you want him to kill his own sister just for a person who is nothing but an abomination so take your leave or face my son's claws" Inutashio said. Kikyo looked at him with a sneer.

"No I will not leave that copy has my soul and the so called miko who soiled herself to befriend demons and also exposing her own body to demon blood so she is the abomination here" Kikyo screamed and Sesshomaru retorted.

"No you stupid wench she is the purest person you will ever meet she is trust worthy, not selfish like you, caring for all beings human, hanyou and demons alike" Sesshomaru retorted and Kikyo got mad at them saying that her copy was better and then Inuyasha said something.

"You Kikyo are not the same Kikyo I met 50 years ago no in fact the day you asked me to be human I should have ran in the first place and then the time you tried to drag me to hell I should have stayed away now I have learned and you can go to hell without me where Naraku is waiting" Inuyasha yelled before clawing her head off.

Kikyo's body disintegrated into dust all the souls that she trapped inside her all floated up into the sky to the world beyond to rest in peace for good. Inuyasha then looked to his family and friends with a smile.

We better get Kagome to Keade's to check for any poison Naraku might have put inside her with the attack" Inuyasha said. Everyone nodded. Miroku, Sango and Shippo all got on Kilala while Sesshomaru, Inutashio who was carrying Kagome and Inuyasha all ran all the way to the village.

**The Next day**

Kagome groaned a bit before opening her eyes to see herself in Keade's hut by herself. She sat up and looked around but she instantly noticed she was not in her usual clothes she wore last time during the final battle.

She looked down to see herself in a thin white sleeping yukata. She then smelt someone coming and looked up. She gasped when she saw Inutashio standing there with a soft smile.

"Lord Inutashio I can't believe it you're alive" Kagome said in shock in surprise. Inutashio chuckled and nodded but frowned when she called him Lord.

"My dear you are my daughter now there is no calling me Lord its father to you" Inutashio said. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Well yesterday while you were asleep we were discussing when you and your friends and brother to live in your era for good" Inutashio asked. Kagome thought about it for a minute then looked at all the stuff she brought from her era.

"Well I say around tomorrow afternoon giving us plenty time to pack our possessions so please the others know and we can start packing" Kagome said getting up from the off floor futon she brought from her time for Keade to use.

Inutashio nodded and went back outside the hut where the rest of the Tachi was. Kagome went over to the corner where all the stuff she had there. After a few minute Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango all came into the hut.

"Hey Kagome we got the news you wanted to leave tomorrow so you want to pack right now" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at them.

"Yeah I wanted to leave just as soon as we can so we can see my family and tell them I'm still alive and well cause if I were to go through the well it will close up since the jewel is back in my body" Kagome said.

"Ah that explains it perfectly as to why Kagome would want us to leave tomorrow" Miroku said. Everyone nodded and went to pack up as well.

Later that night everyone spent the night saying goodbye to all their friends, Keade the most knowing they would never see her again after this day.

The next day the friend packed up some last minute things and that afternoon headed towards the well with everyone following them.

"Well dads see you on the other side of the well and please don't do anything stupid during the years" Inuyasha wisecracked and Inutashio chuckled.

"My boy I might be a dog but I am not stupid" Inutashio said. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at him before jumping in the well and disappeared into the blue light.

"Well I guess that this is goodbye see the rest of you soon and goodbye Keade we'll miss you" Kagome said. Miroku and Sango nodded and jumped into the well disappearing into the same blue light.

Kagome wiped her tears and smiled and jumped into the well. Once she was in her era she found herself in Inuyasha's arms. Miroku and Sango were looking in awe and wonder.

"Well let's get out of the well and check in with my family" Kagome said jumping out of Inuyasha and the well with her demon speed. Inuyasha chuckled lifting all the stuff they had and jumped out with his demonic speed. Miroku and Sango climbed up the well ladder.

When they came out of the well house they were surprise to see 4 males and 2 females, 1 child and 1 teenager there. One male looked older like in his forties. He had silver hair in a top knot, golden eye similar to Inuyasha, he was wearing a black business suit and a white button up.

Another male looked like him except he looked around 18, snow white hair that went down to his butt, golden eyes as well, He was wearing a sky blue button shirt with 2 button unbuttoned showing off his pale chest and black dress pants.

Then there was a male that had raven black hair that was in a pony tail, a brown head band around his hair, azure blue eye that looked around 16, he was wearing a brown tee shirt, blue jeans. Next to him was a girl with flaming red hair in pig tails, a green flower in the hair, Irish green eyes, a few freckles near the nose. She was wearing a red strapless summer dress that went up to her knees and matching high heels.

Then there was a male with red orange hair in a green blue bow with freckles around the nose, he was wearing a blue tank top, brown cargo pants, and black combats boots looking around 15 years of age. He had his arm wrapped around a girl with midnight black hair that went to her shoulder blades, crimson red eyes, she was wearing a white halter top, blue jeans looking around the same age of 15

Then there was a little girl with long black hair that went to her feet, golden eyes, was wearing a yellow halter top dress with little orange heels looking around the age of 12. Right next to her was a woman with long wavy raven black hair in a top knot with two feathers, crimson red eyes, was wearing a dark pink tee shirt and black cargo pants looking around the age of 17

"Oh my god everyone is here Shippo, Kanna, Rin (yes she's an inu Youkai pup), Koga, Ayame, Sesshomaru, Father, and Kagura oh wow you guys got older" Kagome said in surprise. Kanna giggled while the rest nodded.

"Well since its winter break from school how about we start teaching them the ways of this era and get them ready for school" Koga said. Everyone nodded and ushered them inside.

So during the whole 4 week break from school Miroku, Sango got adopted by Hitomi Kagome's mother, she got engaged to Inutashio which shocked them, they learned everything about the era and studied in home school.

By the next year they were accepted into Ouran , Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango all were second years due to their high scores in the entrance exam. Koga, Ayame were third years for passing last year, Sesshomaru and Kagura were fourth years. Shippo who was dating Kanna were first years.

Kagome then decided to send a video message to her cousin Haruhi about them all and about the house that was being built asking her if she wanted to join them in the said house with them and the engagement.

**A/N: Sorry this first chapter was about Inuyasha the next chapter will include both and Haruhi will be a second year as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A new Life for the Inu Tachi**

Chapter 2: The video and Haruhi's new home

Before that year a girl name Haruhi Fujioka was accepted into Ouran Academy as a scholarship student. On that same day after school when she was finding a place to study stumbled upon an abandoned music room.

She went inside to find out it was being used as a host club. When she tried to get away she bumped into a stand and broke an 8 million yen vase. In order to pay for it she became the host dog.

But when they complained about her not getting the attention of the ladies they took her glasses off they saw how cute she really was without the glasses. So they gave her the male school uniform which consisted of White button up shirt, a blazer blue jacket, black dress pants, and a tie with two purple stripes.

But one day after become a host which she was promoted to an accident happened with a female who was jealous of Haruhi for gaining the attention of the king of the host club They gave her the female uniform for a spare. But then they found out she was girl.

Now it was the summer and school was out. A girl with brown hair that was cut to her ears, big brown eyes, wearing a regular blue tank top and blue shorts was cleaning around the house when there was a knock at the door and some loud voices.

"Haruhi opened the door for your daddy" a male voice followed by two more.

"Haruhi we know you're home please open up" Two male voices said in unison. Haruhi groaned and put the duster down. Before she could make it one step to answer the door, the door was kicked opened and Haruhi grew frustrated.

Standing there in the door was six handsome men. The one who kicked the door had bright blond locks, blue eyes that looked purple, wearing a sky blue tee shirt. The guy right behind him had black hair who was the same height as the first boy, he had glasses. Behind those glasses was metallic eyes, he was wearing a light green tank top with a forest green vest over it and black jeans.

The small boy there had bright blonde locks with big brown eyes; he was riding someone shoulders holding a pink bunny. He was wearing a blue shirt, and green shorts. The male he was riding on black locks, stormy grey eyes that showed no emotion, he was wearing a loose tee shirt that was white and some simple jeans.

Then next to them were boys that were twins had ginger color hair, golden eyes that had a mischievous look to them. They were wearing the same outfits they were wearing in Kariuzawa.

"Tamaki-senpei what the hell who's going to fix that" Haruhi yelled at the stupid taller blonde known as Tamaki. .

"Oh don't be mad we just wanted to see you my beloved daughter" Tamaki said. Haruhi just rolled her eyes but then felt two arms wrap around her. She looked to see the twins looking at her.

"Come on Haruhi" One twin started.

"Can we please stay here for the day we got nothing to do" The other one finished. Haruhi sighed.

"Fine but don't forget I'm busy today so just sit down and don't do anything" Haruhi said. They nodded and sat down around the living room.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun do you want some cake while Haru-chan is busy" The little boy asked. The twin Hikaru and Kaoru just shook their heads no. Just then someone knocked at the door.

"Um I got a delivery for Mrs. Haruhi Fujioka" a male said. Haruhi looked at the male and walked up to him.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka" Haruhi said. The male nodded and told her to signs some papers and handed her a package. Haruhi and the males looked at the package before Haruhi opened it. Inside was a D.V.D.

"Kyoya-senpei can I use your laptop to play this it's from my cousin and it looks important" Haruhi asked addressing the male with the glasses. Kyoya nodded and brought his laptop out. Haruhi had put the disk in.

All the males eyes almost bugged out when a girl with Midnight black hair that went to her waist with a strange tint in it, deep sapphire blue that was filled with happiness. She was wearing a red off shoulder shirt.

"Hey how is my favorite cousin in the whole wide world I sent you this video is to tell you some very shocking new" The girl said cheerfully. All the males that was watching it blushed a bit.

"Well as you can see we are not at the shrine you want to know why" Kagome asked. Kyoya squinted to look at the background of the place.

"Hehehe well my mother just got engaged and you won't believe who it is so at the moment I am at the Tashio mansion and my mother is engaged to the said male that lives and runs Tashio corp." The girl said shocking everyone.

"Hey Kagome hurry up and get to the point already my dad wanted us to meet them at the park" a male voice yelled.

"Ok Inuyasha-nii" Kagome said. The girl Kagome looked back at the camera.

"My soon to be father wanted me to ask if you wanted to move in with me Sesshomaru-nii, Koga-nii, Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi, Shippo, Ayame in a house that Inutashio is building for us oh please say yes I would love to see my favorite cousin all the time you know my cell phone number call and let me know your answer" Kagome said before it cut off.

Haruhi was shocked to learn that her aunt was getting married to the richest man in Japan. She could feel 6 pairs of eyes on her. She looked behind her to see all of them looking at her in shock.

"No way your aunt is getting married to the richest man alive" The twins said.

" Well my cousin just said she is and what do you guys think should I move in with my cousin and her friends or should I stay living here" Haruhi asked.

"Well Haru-chan I think you should live with them then you can see your cousin everyday as well and plus she's really beautiful" The little one said.

"Thank you Hunny-senpei I'll call her and let her know I say yes but I'll wait for my dad to get" Haruhi said cutoff.

"Haruhi I just got a call from my sister Hitomi telling me of her engagement she I will be moving in with them my niece wants you to move in with her" Ryoji said looking at them all with surprise.

"Yeah I will since you're moving them I'll move in with my cousin and plus I haven't seen her for three years" Haruhi said grabbing her cell phone and dialing the number. It was ringing until a male voice answered the phone.

"Hello Sesshomaru Tashio might I ask who this is" A male called Sesshomaru said in a slightly cold voice.

"Hi this is Kagome's cousin Haruhi is Kagome there" Haruhi asked politely while her father and friends were listening.

"Oh you must be the infamous Haruhi my sister was talking about hang on a minute while I get her" Sesshomaru said. It took a minute until a female voice was heard in the back ground.

"Hey Sesshomaru-nii can you do me a favor" A girl said that sounded like Kagome.

"What is it Kagome" Sesshomaru's voice came in.

"Can you help me pack my room since we have yet to do that" Kagome asked in a sweet voice,

"Of course little sister we will do that this weekend" Sesshomaru said and Kagome squealed in happiness.

"Thank you so much Big brother you're the best" Kagome said.

"hn" Sesshomaru hummed before a sound of door was heard.

"Hello Haruhi how are you today did you get my video" Kagome asked.

"Yes I did and I have made a decision I will move in with you and your little buddies that you mentioned in the video so when do you want me to pack" Haruhi asked.

"Well the house will be finished in two and plus we're getting new furniture so they plan on selling your furniture so just pack it up so it can go to charity and we will go shopping for things tomorrow but do pack things in a different box for the stuff you want to keep the movers will be there tomorrow morning" Kagome said while Haruhi wrote it down on a marker board.

"Yes ok well I'll start now and see you tomorrow" Haruhi said hanging up the phone. She turned towards her friends.

"Can you guys help me guys and before you said something Kyoya you add 30% percent to the debt so please" Haruhi asked. Kyoya smirked and nodded and the others instantly nodded.

Kyoya and Tamaki helped Ryoji pack the living room, Mori and Hunny helped pack the kitchen in the to go box for charity and the twins helped Haruhi with the bathroom and bedrooms.

"Hey Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun thank you for helping me today I really appreciate it" Haruhi said with a smile. The twins grinned looking at her.

"You're welcome Haruhi we will do anything for you" The twins said while continuing to help pack.

By the end of the afternoon and into evening they were final done with the house all the stuff near the door that was going to charity which included the beds, dressers, all the dishes. Kyoya called everyone telling their parents they would be out for the night.

"Ok since we are all staying here we will need something for dinner so what do you think we should have for dinner" Haruhi asked while sitting next to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Maybe we should order take out but then again we can't afford it and all the food we have is packed so now what" Ryoji asked. Haruhi was about to say something when Tamaki said something.

"How about I take you all to a fine restaurant to celebrate on Haruhi on her new uncle and cousins" Tamaki said. Everyone nodded while Haruhi blushed. Tamaki pulled out his cell phone to call a driver.

"Hey Haruhi we got you something we were going to give it to you earlier but then we had to help you pack your home so come with us" Hikaru said grabbing her hand causing her to blush red.

Once they reached her now empty Hikaru pulled out a bag and handed it to Haruhi. Haruhi looked inside to see a beautiful sparkling sliver off shoulder dress that looked like it reached her knees that was silk. On top of it was a matching necklace with a sapphire crescent moon in the middle. Haruhi was astonished that it and looked to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"It's our mother's recent design and we wanted to give it to you and the necklace is from Kaoru" Hikaru said wrapping his arm around her shoulder while Kaoru wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you guys it's really beautiful" Haruhi said blushing. Hikaru grabbed her chin and pulled it towards his face while she could feel Kaoru's breathe on her ear lobe.

"It's all for you Haruhi remember you belong to us and we never share not even with our idiot king" Hikaru said sealing her faith with a hot and passionate kiss while Kaoru nibbled on her ear lobe. Haruhi kissed him back and responded with a moan.

Hikaru took that as an advantage and plunged his tongue into her mouth fighting for dominance over mouth and groaned when Haruhi surrender. Kaoru moved her ear to neck and licked her pulse and felt her melt into his touch but it was not to be continued when a knock came at the door.

"Hey Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru what are you doing" Tamaki asked starting to bang on the door when he thought he heard a small moan coming from the room.

"Nothing boss we were just showing Haruhi her gift that we got her" The twins said while Haruhi was still blushing red but smiling.

'Well I thought I heard something else going on well Tamaki's limo will be here in 10 minutes" Kyoya said. The twins and Haruhi eyes widened and they quickly took the outfit out of the bag. Kaoru opened the door and let the two in.

"See we were telling the truth and we will see you when you're done changing" Hikaru said. The twins smirked evilly which Tamaki missed but a certain glasses wearing host didn't and was wondering what the twins and Haruhi was really up to in the room.

About 5 minutes Haruhi came out in her new outfit and every male there except Kyoya and Mori blushed at her. Tamaki rushed up to her and began to spin her around missing the jealous glares from the twins.

"Oh my gosh my Haruhi looks so cute" Tamaki said while Haruhi tried to push him off of her and she sent the twins a pleading look to help her. Hikaru stood up walking over to their idiot king and pulled him roughly from his Haruhi.

"Hey she doesn't want you on her so stop let's just go outside and wait for the limo to show up" Hikaru said in a deadly tone he never used before while grabbing Haruhi's arms gently but firmly and walked back for to his now standing brother who had opened the door.

After the trio walked out Tamaki who was anime white looked over at the other startled host who were a little pale but they recovered with Kyoya speaking first.

"Well didn't not one coming I think something was up in that room cause the twins never acted like that with a female let alone Haruhi" Kyoya said writing in his little black notebook and getting up.

"Well Tama-chan lets go if we ever want to eat dinner" Hunny said acting like nothing happened and Mori grunted in agreement picking his cousin up onto his shoulder and followed where the trio left.

"Yes let us go we have a busy day tomorrow and we do need to get up early" Ryoji said while pulling the still shocked host king by the ear out the door with Kyoya right behind looking at the three with interest as they kept to themselves discussing something.

**The Next Day**

It was the next day and the Fujioka and the host club was busy getting all the stuff that was going to charity in one truck and the stuff they're keeping in another when a black limo showed up in front.

The host club watched as the door opened to revealing Kagome wearing a sliver tank top with lace trimming on the sleeves and edges, blue jeans most covered at the bottom due to her knee high flat boots, fingerless gloves that were black as well.

"Hey Haruhi ready to go" Kagome asked hugging her cousin. Haruhi looked at her father and he nodded at her. Haruhi looked back at Kagome with a nodded.

"Uncle Ryoji since you're almost done with your packing I will have a limo called for you to meet my brothers and my other friends to your shopping while me and Haruhi will meet my girl friends and sisters to do her shopping" Kagome said while ushering Haruhi into the limo.

"Oh Kagome you don't have to do that I can always get a taxi" Ryoji said while his niece was walking over to him while holding her purple touch screen dialing a few numbers.

"No Uncle I will do this you need new things so my brothers and their guy friends will take you and meet us back at the mansion" Kagome said stubbornly with her phone already to her ears and Kyoya took note of this.

Ryoji sighed in defeat knowing he couldn't fight her stubbornness and nodded causing her to smile while talking on the cell phone. About 5 minutes later Kagome smiled and hung up the cell phone.

"My father said he would send a limo to come get you an hour and I can't wait to see your twin sister's reaction to your appearance as a drag queen" Kagome wisecracked.

"Oh please I'm the master at dressing like a woman so don't question me about it" Ryoji retorted and Kagome giggled rolling her eyes then she finally noticed the boys but she smirked knowing a lot of information on them and got her purple notebook similar to Kyoya's.

"Well I already looked to guys up in the Ouran student system that now Haruhi knows (points at Kyoya) you Kyoya Ootori third son to the Ootori, 3rd year at Ouran Academy, Vice president of the host club, male, age 17" Kagome said with a smirk shocking Kyoya. Then looks to Tamaki.

"Tamaki Suoh, son of the Chair of the Academy, 3rd year, oldest son of the Suoh family, male, age 17, President and founder of the Host" Kagome said and Tamaki's jaw dropped. Then she looked to the twins.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Hikaru oldest twin and heir to Hitachiin, ages 16, 2nd years, Members of the Host club, males" Kagome said and the twins smirked at her and she ignored the then looking to Hunny.

"Mitsukuni Honiozuka, age 18 cousins with Takashi Morinozuka, nickname Hunny, 4th year, male, oldest member in the host club along with Takashi" Kagome said and then looked to Mori and noted both how Kyoya and Mori were handsome.

"Takashi Morinozuka, age 18, cousin to Mitsukuni, male, oldest member of the Host club, 4th year" Kagome said snapping her notebook shut and looked to the stunned group with a smirk. Kyoya was intrigued with the female.

"Well sorry I must go I'll see you later uncle and goodbye I will possibly see you later boys" Kagome said with a wink at shell shock host before getting in the limo and the limo driving off. After a few minutes the host recovered.

"Well Ryoji what an interesting young niece you have there no wonder Haruhi is so smart" Kyoya said noting the things he said in his notebook and Ryoji chuckled.

"Well when they were in elementary school Haruhi would always get help from Kagome when she needed help with school" Ryoji said packing the last of the charity stuff in the truck. They went back inside and sat down.

"Well you guys better leave in a little bit here I will turn in the key and be off so I thank you for helping me" Ryoji said dismissing them. They left instantly having plans to follow Haruhi and her cousin while they were shopping.

It didn't take long to spot Haruhi and her cousin walking around the wealthy shopping strict with 4 other women who was wearing summer dresses. They got out of the limo and got close enough to hear their conversation.

"So you guys are serious what you're saying you are" Haruhi asked and the other women nodded. So what is your relationship with those two twins your were next to you seem to like them do I see a threesome love relationship in the future" Kagome asked smirking.

The males looked at the said males who were smirking while snickering so they didn't see the looks their fellow host club members was giving them.

"Um we're just friends you guys geez why are you questioning me about my friends" Haruhi lied and the girls could easily tell and the girl with the white hair spoke up.

"She's lying sisters there is something going on between the 3 of them" The girl said and Haruhi sputtered.

"Kanna wha- no I'm telling you the truth look let's just drop the subject" Haruhi said while they were going into the store while the others stayed out real quick talking which the boys listen closely.

"You know what this means right Ayame" a girl with crimson asked and the girl Ayame smirked while looking at Kagome.

"Up its time to play match maker Kagura and our new target is Haruhi" Ayame said high fiving them all which the boys were wondering what it was. But Tamaki was frozen but the twins kept his mouth shut.

The boys went inside after Kagura, Ayame, Kagome and Kanna did and they spotted them picking our women clothes, even a mix of male clothes for Haruhi who tried them all. After they left the store an hour later, she had 25 bras with matching panties, 44 baby doll nightgowns, 26 short sleeve shirts and 26 long sleeve male and female, 27 tank tops, 33 jeans, 44 shorts male and female, 10 PJ shirts and they all were to be delivered to their new house by the end of week.

"Next the shoe store then we will meet the guys for lunch then we will continue our shopping spree" Kanna said with a stretch and the other agreed unaware of the host club following them with shocked looks. They all wondered how much shopping could they do.

When they arrived at the shoe store they went crazy with the shopping. They brought all the shoes from tennis shoes to flat boots except high heels and the boys were completely stunned again that they forgot the conversation well except Kyoya who kept looking at the twins with suspicion.

After it was well near sunset when Haruhi arrived at the Tashio mansion and wow was it huge, It had a large circle in the front in the middle of it between the road and the house, it had a large lawn with fresh green grass, rose bushes going down the stairs where the railing would go, dark oak wood double doors with a small window in the middle, outside was made of black brinks.

"Wow this is the first time I have ever seen the Tashio mansion so where is this so called house we will be living in" Haruhi asked as her cousin and the girls with them walked up to the door.

"Well the house will be just down the road at the cliff and it should be down tomorrow and all the furniture will be moved in I already chose your favorite bed you like when we were little, and all the other necessary furniture I'm telling you right now that your room is at least 3 times the size of your old room so you'll have plenty of room" Kagome said.

"Yeah and plus Kagome is selling all her room furniture to the charity market Inutashio had started online" The little girl Rin said with a smile that made Haruhi smiled reminding her of Hunny-senpei.

Haruhi turned her head when she heard the door opened revealing a handsome male around Kagome's age with long luscious black hair that has a lighter black almost grey tint in it, stormy grey eyes with small specks of violet in it. He was wearing a PJ tank top that was white that seemed to contract with his lightly tan skin, and baggie black PJ pants.

"Hey Kagome so this is the Haruhi you been talking about for the past three years eh well I'm your future cousin as well so you know you have another one Sesshomaru but you'll hardly see him come on I'm sure you already ate (the girls nod) so come on in and meet everyone then we have to go to bed cause we have a lot of work to do tomorrow" The male said and Kagome smiled sweetly at him.

"Aww you can be so sweet Inuyasha thank you for making her feel like home" Kagome said kissing him on the cheek that was flushing red but nodded and grabbed both Kagome and Haruhi's hands leading them inside.

Inside it looked like an original feudal era castle with pearly white walls and black oak wood floors that seem to shine with all the lights (The inside when you get in is almost like Tamaki's House).

"Well come this way the sunroom everyone is in there watching the game (they like football LOL)" Inuyasha said walking them down a long hallway that lead to another room that a large 88' TV that was playing the football game with at least two long midnight blue couches with matching recliners and love seats filled with people.

"So I guess father got the superintendent to give us permission to have different uniform then" Kagome ask in a whisper in Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha side glanced her and nodded.

"Welcome back little sister" came a slightly cold voice. Haruhi looked to see a shirtless male with baggie blue PJ pants, he had violet eyes and darker black hair that Inuyasha's that went to his butt. Haruhi recognized this voice as Sesshomaru.

"Hey big brother yeah we just got done shopping so who's winning" Kagome asked hugging him which he returned.

"Who knows you know us we will watch about every Football game on I would be guessing you will be going to bed soon" Sesshomaru asked noting her exhausted face. Kagome nodded with a yawn. She was about to step back when Sesshomaru picked her up.

"Little brother and all here we should all bet some sleep we have a lot of work tomorrow" Sesshomaru said and everyone nodded turning everything off in the sun room.

"Yeah and I got uniforms to design for the rest of the girls here so we'll be big time busy" Kagome said falling asleep her Sesshomaru's arms her head on his chest.

"Haruhi you will share a room with my little Rin so just follow her to her room I will take Kagome to mine and Inuyasha's room (since they're moving Inuyasha's room is already packed) since I don't thrust this rain storm that hitting tonight" Sesshomaru said knowing her fear when the power would do out during a storm and her being alone everyone else didn't know.

He found that out after a month of her being back when it was storming everyone but him was sleeping when he heard Kagome scream in horror when the power went out, he rushed to her room to see her under her table with tears in her eyes.

So every time a storm hit at night he would have her sleep in his room and no one had the guts to ask him why he would do it so they left it be even when everyone saw her sleeping in one of his shirts on his bed with him cuddled up to her.

Once everyone one even the servants went to their rooms Sesshomaru went to his room with Kagome and set her down on his bed. Sesshomaru sigh and looked down at her sleeping form while sitting down at the end of his bed.

"Wow next month when school starts I will have my work cut off for me to keep human males off of you" Sesshomaru said running his clawed hands through beautiful long hair. He sighed and laid down next to his little sister thinking about next month when school would start.

**At the Ootori house**

Kyoya sat in his room think about the conversation that the girls were having when they were shopping. He got out his laptop and went to research of the new people that would e going to Ouran.

**Name: Kagome Higurashi**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: Midnight black hair that goes to her waist, Sapphire blue eyes, 5'7" height, weighs 120 pounds.**

Kyoya hummed with satisfaction but was irritated of where she went to school or what happened in her past but it did say she nearly got kicked out of middle school; but she managed to pass with extremely high grades.

**Name: Sesshomaru Tashio**

**Age: 18**

**Appearance: Long luscious black hair that goes to her waist with a smoky tint to it, stormy grey eyes, 6'7", weighs 170 pounds.**

Kyoya smirked but it said that he was homeschooled all his life so he didn't have records of any school but what frighten him is that he was named the number one fighter in the whole world especially when it came to protection but he never got caught.

**Name: Inuyasha Tashio**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: Luscious black hair that went to his waist with a lighter black almost gray tint, Stormy grey eyes with violet specks in it, 6'0", Weighs 140 pounds.**

Kyoya was more irritated when he tried to go deeper it almost gave him a virus but he avoided it but it did say he traveled most of his life with Kagome so that would explain the past where is almost kicked out of middle school but it didn't say any history of them traveling.

**Name: Koga Ookami**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Black hair in a pony tail, sky blue eyes, 5'9" height, weight 160 pounds.**

Kyoya looked at his family history to find out that he was adopted by the Tashio's with his brothers Ginta and Hakkaku but it wouldn't say anymore not even about it education so he was starting to get headache but his brothers who were older were not in the system.

**Name: Ayame Wolfe**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Flaming red hair in tony pony tails, Iris green eyes, height 5'4", weighs 127 pounds.**

Kyoya looked at her family history but then he suddenly got a virus he had to shut down his laptop for the firewall would work against the virus he was so tired that he went right to sleep forgetting to look up the rest of the family.

But what he dreamt up that night shocked him was when he saw Kagome all bloodied up on the ground her eyes empty of life when a male with green eyes and blue hair with an evil smirk. He was saying something but he couldn't hear what he was saying. Right next to him was a female that looked like him with short hair that was blue and had green eyes that held evil in it.

Kyoya woke up with cold sweat all over him and he didn't fall asleep for the rest of the night. His thoughts were all over the girl from the dreams that was dead.

**A week later**

The house was finally complete. Haruhi called the host club to invite them to see the home. The first one was Kyoya and he looked straight at Kagome but she didn't notice it. Ever since he met her he had been having that dream that got more graphic where it showed her getting beat up.

At the same time the rest of the host club arrived but the twins notice the tried and horror hidden face Kyoya gave off they could sense his aura was covered in it. But they didn't question it.

When they arrived they were amaze by the house. It was a medium size house with glass that represents a wall that you could see inside the house. It had white wall with wood floors that looked polished, it had an indoor pool with a hot tub, a large kitchen. In the backyard it had an outdoor pool with a playground for kids. On the patio it had couches that surrounded a deep fire pit, it had a grill that had counters around it and stone ground.

Haruhi was amazed that her new home she never felt anymore happier than she was now. But little did they know that a pair of green eyes were watching Kagome with revenge in his eyes.

**A/N: Uh oh what could happen with Kagome will the dream Kyoya been having come true and who are these people that are after Kagome**


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Life for the Inu Tachi**

Chapter 3: Welcome to Ouran

It was a month later and it was the first day of Ouran. Kagome, Ayame, Kagura, Kanna arrived with the boys but they weren't wearing the regular female uniform there but wearing blue blazer jacket female size that nicely button up except the two top buttons, a short sleeve white blouse, A black skirt that reached mid thigh.

Kagome was wearing knee high black boots that had no heels, a head band with a large blue diamond on the left side, her long black hair was swaying with the wind making the blue tint shine, and her pale skin slightly glowed catching all the males' attention.

Kanna on Kagome's left had on high heels that were 4" and they wrapped all the way to her knees like a ballet shoes that were emerald green, her sliver white hair that reached her mid back was in a low pony tail.

Kagura on Kagome's right was wearing regular flip flops that were black with red specks; her long wavy hair was in its usual top knot but was wearing a red headband with her feathers underneath it.

Ayame who was behind them with Koga was wearing some small 3-in high heels; her hair was in one whole braid on the side of her head, she had reading glasses like Kyoya's, a golden chain that went through some of the belt loops but then dangled loosely on her hip.

All the boys were all looking at the girls with admire but then backed off when the boys around them would glare in their direction. When they got in the school the host club was waiting right there.

Kagome looked to see Kyoya who was standing in the back and she became worried. Underneath his eyes were very dark circles from the lack of sleep, he was sickly pale and was looking at her with a face that was telling her she wanted to talk to her alone.

"Hey Kyoya-senpei can I talk to you alone for a minute since we have no classes for today" Kagome asked. Everyone looked at her and Kyoya looked at her and just nodded. He led her away from the shocked group.

They went on the other side of the school where there was nobody there and they went the second art room that was abandoned. It for some reason had a fireplace, some mattresses that were queen size.

"So Kagome what did you want to talk about" Kyoya asked. Kagome could barley recognize his voice and that worried he. Kagome lit the fire in the fireplace and went over to the beds and sat down.

"Kyoya-senpei tell me why are you at school if you're this tired please tell me" Kagome asked and Kyoya sighed sat down next to her.

"I've been having this nightmare nonstop about you and I get so scare in my life that I puke and end staying the whole night up afraid it would happen again" Kyoya said for the first time on the verge tears.

"Oh Kyoya-senpei I'm sorry I can't stop it have you talk to your family members or your friends" Kagome asked getting worried for her first real crush (Inuyasha with her turned into brotherly love).

"No cause I don't want to disrupt their work just because of me and my pity nightmares" Kyoya said looking at her face to see a look he never wanted to see worry and a little bit of anger.

"Well tonight we are staying at your house I will have Sesshomaru handle our school work for the rest of the week we're going to you house after school and talk to your family and I will not take no for an answer" Kagome said sternly.

"Kagome please you don't have to do this" Kyoya said weakly. Kagome shook her head and wrapped her arms around his slim but strong hips looking at his face.

"No Kyoya-senpei your family has weak trust and I'm going to fix this you can't let go on forever this can kill you please just let me do this I don't want to lose you like this" Kagome said near sobbing.

"Kagome" Kyoya said rubbing her head and he smiled his rare smile and nodded. Kagome smiled through her tears and Kyoya wiped them up despite his tears going down his face.

"Kyoya-senpei don't cry this is not like you" Kagome said touching his tear stain cheek. Kyoya touched her hand and leaned down. Kagome flushed when he leaned down and she leaned up meeting him half way but it didn't last when a knock came at the door.

"Hey Kyoya-senpei Kagome are in there" The twin voice said at the same time and Kyoya huffed.

"What do you want" Kyoya asked irritated that he got interrupted but Kagome just answered before they could.

"Just go away you guys I'm talking with Kyoya-senpei so just meet us in the school courtyard" Kagome said.

"Ok Kagome" Hikaru said. Once they heard the footsteps faded Kyoya gently grabbed her face and pulled it to his face where it was close enough where she could feel his breathe on her lips.

"Kyoya-senpei" Kagome said with a huskily note. Kyoya smirked and nuzzled his nose with Kagome's.

"Call me Kyoya when we're alone like this" Kyoya said kissing her. It was not only her first kiss but his as well (Kaguya's castle never happened in this one)

LIME WARNING

Kagome moaned at the feeling of his lips, they were soft and warm. Kyoya groaned when she moaned and deepened the kiss swirling his tongue in her mouth and her tongue danced around his tongue.

Kyoya learning a girl's weak point in sex Ed class he brought his hand to her right breast and squeeze it. Kagome's body jerked at the contact but settled down and moaned rubbing her hands up his slim wais to his clothed chest.

Kyoya grunted in annoyance at the barrier between them and pulled back from the kiss to unbuttoned his jacket. He smirked at her deepening blush and nuzzled her hair.

"I'm hot right now from the heat of the fire no need to be shy" Kyoya said but he knew she was innocent no matter what. Little he know she could smell his lie but didn't say anything but decided to tell him the truth about her.

"Hey Kyoya can you keep a secret and not freak out" Kagome said nervously as she saw him take off the rest of his upper body clothing.

"Yes what is it Kagome" Kyoya asked curious about what his girl was hiding.

"Well to tell you the truth I'm not exactly human nor is the rest of family except Haruhi and her father and my mother Sota and grandfather, Miroku and Sango I have Inu Ookami blood running through my veins" Kagome said proving a point taking off her spell.

Her hair grew from her shoulder blades to her butt with silver streaks running through the midnight black locks, she grew 5 more inches, her purple crescent appeared on her forehead, sliver stripes appeared on her cheek 1 each and they also appeared on her wrist from what he saw, fangs grew in her mouth, claws grew on her finger nail and he could tell they were dangerous and her ears became pointed.

"Wow your beautiful as a demon" Kyoya said amazed by the beautiful girl in front of him.

"You're not freaked out by the way I look or what I am" Kagome asked shocked usual people would run from a demon. She squeaked when she suddenly found herself lying on her back with a VERY aroused Kyoya on top of her.

"Why wouldn't I be your still the same girl I know even though she's not human plus you being a third year your with me all the time" Kyoya said his voice deep leaning closer to her face. Kagome's hands seemed to have a mind of their own and began to rub his chest.

Kyoya groaned at feeling at her warm hands and claws. Kagome then began to kiss his neck and let her fangs graze his pulse point which earned a shudder from him she was aware of the hard on he had going and decided.

"Kyoya honey you seem to have hard on I can let you leave with that can I you want me to cure you of your ache" Kagome asked in his ear. Kyoya flushed and nodded. Kagome then put her hands on his belt of his pants and unbuckled them.

"Kyoya I want you to it on the edge of the bed so I can get this easier" Kagome said in a whisper smelling the people outside of the room lucky she used her powers to lock the door so they would be disturbed.

Kyoya compiled and sat at the edge of the bed. Kagome kneeled in front of him unbuttoning and pulled down his pants and boxers his thick and long shaft sprang up. Kyoya cheeks were completely red with lust as he watched his cock disappear into mouth.

"Kagome, oh god yesss" Kyoya hissed as please he never knew before coursed through his whole body. Kagome took that moan as a good thing and deep throated him and Kyoya's eyes widened at impossible heights.

"Gah Kagome oh god your mouth" Kyoya said sticking his hand into her surprisingly silky soft locks and Kagome lifted her head off the saliva covered cock her face flushed.

"Kyoya I want you to move my head for me" Kagome said and Kyoya looked at her and nodded surprised that she would say that. Kagome put his cock back in her mouth and Kyoya then began to motion her head up and down.

"Yes Kagome your mouth is so soft and warm ooo yes like that baby suck it" Kyoya moaned in a very deep in human voice (No he's not a demon). He could feel something building up in the bottom pit of his stomach and it ached him to have it released.

"Oh Kagome please" Kyoya begged. Kagome could feel him about to release by him tensing and his balls suddenly grew heavy, Kagome then willed him to make him push harder and he oblige and then it happened.

"OH GOD KAGOME" Kyoya screamed as white hot pain course through his body. Kagome gagged a bit but pulled back and some of his cum splattered onto her face.

LIME END

Kyoya took a minute to catch his breath and looked down and shuddered at the sight of his cum on her face.

"Wow not in my whole life has something felt that good I feel so much better" Kyoya said as Kagome had buckled his pants. Kyoya being a gentleman wiped her face clean with a piece of white cloth.

"We should get back get back to the others before they come back for us" Kagome said. Kyoya nodded standing up and fitting his uniform.

"Hey Kyoya when we want to get away from everyone I know a secret house underneath for us I made with my powers so no one can find me when I want a break" Kagome said. Kyoya wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I would love to come with you when we both need time away from our friends just let me know and we can go" Kyoya said as they exited the room. They find met their friends in the court yard it seems Tamaki was happy about something.

"Oh mommy guess what we have Koga, Shippo, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku all as host with their own regulars isn't that amazing" Tamaki said dramatically. Kyoya sighed and nodded writing the stuff his black notebook.

"Yes and please name your regulars so I may remember" Kyoya said in the calmest voice they heard him say in.

"Mine is Kagura" Sesshomaru replied coldly while looking at Kagome when she seemed to be telling him she will talk to him later and he inclined as if saying yes. Sesshomaru could already smell the faint arousal off the male she came back with and knew what they were doing. He was not the only one who knew everyone with demon noses could smell it even the Hitachiin twins who were hanging around Haruhi like always.

"Mine is my sister Sango" Miroku said knowing his sister wound love to be his regular costumer. Kyoya nodded.

"Mine will be Ayame" Koga said wrapping his arm around his long time girlfriend.

"Mine will be Kanna" Shippo said kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Well I don't have one at the moment I'll see who request me the most then I'll go from there" Inuyasha said.

"Well I have a new regular and its Kagome now" Kyoya said and Kagome asked.

"Don't you already have someone who's a regular for you I wouldn't want to replace her" Kagome said. Kyoya smirked and lifted her chin to look at him.

"She moved away so I have no one as my regular so Kagome you are my regular" Kyoya said lowly were no one that was human could hear him except demons.

"O-ok Kyoya-senpei" Kagome said making sure to use honorific when they were around others and Kyoya was disappointed that she had to return to them.

"Well how about you take them to the Host club Kyoya-senpei I want to talk to my brother Sesshomaru" Kagome said. Kyoya nodded. Everyone then left leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome behind.

"What is it you wanted to talk about little sister" Sesshomaru asked breaking the silence after they were all out of hearing range.

"Well since Father created a law that if a child or teen were to be having trouble at home in a family business and another child of another business were to catch that then the parent of the said child can take him or her am I right" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru inclined his head in agreement.

"Well Kyoya-senpei told me that he's been having simple nightmare for a month that got worst and worst as night came to where he's puking, can't sleep and his family has little trust in the family so that he won't tell them at all" Kagome said.

"So you're saying that you want to take the law into your own hands to help Kyoya well I support you we will visit his family tonight considering Mr. Ootori invited us for a meal this evening" Sesshomaru said.

"Ok then after the meal me and daddy will have a discussion with Mr. Ootori in his study and then we will take Kyoya as long as we need it for him to recover and for Mr. Ootori to realize the lack of trust in the family" Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded and they began to walk back to the clubroom where everyone is waiting. Sesshomaru calling their father letting him know on everything and Inutashio agreed.

Once they went got to the clubroom Kagome then felt an evil presence and she shuddered silently not trying to worry Sesshomaru and looked around finding nothing before entering the room not noticing the eyes that were watching her from afar.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but here is the third chapter in a couple of chapters the trouble will start please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A new Life for the Inu Tachi**

Chapter 4: The talk and Kyoya's new home.

After school and the plans for the host Kyoya and Kagome were walking peacefully down the empty halls of the academy in a peaceful silence. Kagome then decided to tell him her plan.

"Hey since my family is coming over for dinner me and my father are going to talk to your dad then we will be taking us with you so you can learn to trust to tell people your problems but you will start with us I want you to sleep and be healthy again Kyoya" Kagome said.

"Really you'll do that for me" Kyoya asked his girl in shock.

"Yes of course I don't want you to die then I'll be lonely and you don't deserve to die cause your father doesn't know fatherly love and pressures you every god damn day of your young life" Kagome said nearly screaming and Kyoya hugged her gently.

"No has ever done this for me but what happens if this plan fails" Kyoya said softly not knowing the host club was watching with Sesshomaru using his demonic powers cover their scent from Kagome.

"Well you'll have to get used to it cause there is no way I'm letting you suffer from here on out" Kagome said in a short whisper. Kyoya smiled and kissed her with love that Kagome just melted and griped his uniform wrinkling but he didn't care and just kept on kissing her soft full lips.

After a while Kyoya pulled back from the kiss panting trying to draw air into his empty lungs while she did the same. Kagome smiled and hugged him putting her arms under his and around his back. Kyoya smiled and put his arms around her neck cradling her head almost (He so OOC).

"When did I get so lucky to have a girl like you Kagome" Kyoya murmured in her hair that still smelt of pomegranates and strawberries.

"It was the day I met you at Haruhi's old home I knew from the moment I met you I knew you were something special to me Kyoya" Kagome said hugging him tighter.

"Well I must get you to the limo so it can take you home but once I live with you where should I sleep with since the rooms are already taken" Kyoya asked when they started walking again.

"Well I do have a pull out bed couch in my room or… you can always share my bed with you" Kagome said whispering the last part to him. Kyoya just had to smirk oh yeah if he did sleep in the same room he would definitely take an advantage of that.

"Well see you tonight for dinner and make sure to pack all your clothes, electronic you wish to take with you and all your washing supplies cause your father will gave no choice but to give you up until the situation is resolved" Kagome said while getting into the limo.

Kyoya nodded and walked towards his awaiting limo to take him home. A few minutes later after waiting Kagome saw Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Koga, Ayame, Sango, Haruhi, Kanna, and Kagura finally get in.

"Finally what were you guys doing we have to be home in an hour and you guys are wasting time making out with your girlfriends" Kagome said smirking and they all except Sesshomaru blushed and looked away.

"Driver back to our house please and make it quick" Kagome said and the driver obeyed and started to drive off. After 30 minutes they finally arrived at home the side walk was dimly light from the lights that were already on in the house and the curtains not blocking the big windows letting all to look inside the house.

Kagome went straight to her room that was the only room in the hallway behind the huge kitchen. It had sliver whit walks with a stair case that led to a ledge that had clear half walls to prevent you from falling. The bottom part had a Jacuzzi that had whirl pools and it was big enough to fit 8 people, the flooring was a silky blue carpet, across from the door that head to her big bathroom and then another door that led to her walk in closet, she had a computer desk that had a computer with two screens next to each other, large key board, and a wireless mouse (she has a laptop as well). On one of shelve it had a electric notebook that she used to write stories with unlimited space, a nook next to it, she also had a big couch that could fit 6 people on it in from of 88' plasma TV that hung on the wall.

She walked up the stairs to see her large extra large king size bed that could fit 4 people and still have room to stretch out with a canopy over the top of it and sliver blue silk sheets, next to her bed was night stands that had 3 drawers and had one lava lamps, she had a storage room and a dresser that had 8 drawer and a huge mirror, on top of the dresser was her makeup kit (which she hardly uses) her brushes, the carpet was black and had the same texture as the carpet below, on one wall had a window that gave her all view of the backyard.

"Hmm I'll take a shower first and then ready me room for Kyoya-senpei" Kagome said going through her bra and panties for a good match. She then picks out a strapless black silk bra with a matching thong.

She then went to her shirt drawer and chose a white tube top and black jean that would hug her hips. Then went to her bathroom that had a bathtub with whirls pools as well, a big walk in shower and a counter with double sinks, a storage room that contained all her washing supplies, washcloths, towels and etc. She then turned on her shower and waited for the water to warm up so she undressed and put her uniform in the hamper to be washed for tomorrow school day. After 15 minutes Kagome got out and redressed in the outfit she picked out earlier.

When she exited her bathroom she saw her new father standing there with a smile and sat down on the couch.

"So I hear you want to relieve the youngest son of the Ootori of his problem and fix the trust in his family" Inutashio asked. Kagome sighed and nodded.

"Yes Kyoya-senpei deserves better and he doesn't need any more pressure and stress than he already father just because he can trust his dad to know of his problem" Kagome said desperately. Inutashio hugged his distress daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Ok I will help you and they will have no choice but then to hand him over I been in business longer than him and with my connection with the CHDA (Canadian Hanyou and Demon Alliance) and the FCBO (Founder of Corporation and Business Organization) he will have to listen to the law" Inutashio said.

"Thank you father this means so much to me" Kagome said happily. Inutashio chuckled glad to make his daughter very happy.

"Well come now little one everyone is waiting" Inutashio said getting up and setting Kagome to her feet. Kagome then noted that her hair was already brushed out and curled up at the tips. Kagome and Inutashio made their way out to see everyone there.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, Miroku, Shippo and Hakudoshi all wearing black tuxes with white long sleeve and black dress shoes and ties. Kanna was wearing an ankle length strapless white dress, Sango had the same dress but hers was purple, Ayame wore a black one long sleeve knee high dress, Haruhi wore a simple blue tank top and some simple jeans and Rin wore a fire color spring dress.

"Is everyone ready we might come home with one other person so don't complain" Inutashio said taking Hitomi's hand and walking out the door with Kagome following them. The rest then followed them to the limo. When they got there the Ootori family was already there standing waiting for their family to show.

When they got out of the limo they greeted the family with a smile and politeness. Kyoya who was greeting Kagome could feel his brothers who were already married gawking at her and he was seething with jealousy on the inside. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked to see Kagome.

"He did you pack up everything up cause I'm talking with your father after we eat" Kagome whispered in his ear. Kyoya nodded while offering an arm for her to take. Kagome smiled and took it happily. Kyoya while walking could feel his dad's stare and his bothers jealousy glares but he smiled and continue to walk with his woman at his side.

"How do they know each other they isn't this their first day meeting" Mr. Ootori asked while walking next to Inutashio.

"Actually this is not they known each other for a month they met when they were helping me pack up my old home when she came to pick us" Haruhi said politely and Mr. Ootori looked at the small female and nodded.

"Oh Me and Kagome expect to speak with you after dinner" Inutashio said. Mr. Ootori nodded but wondered what it would about. He looked to his youngest son and noticed something different he looked closely and saw dark circles under his eyes and his eyes showed exhaustion.

"Kyoya come here real quick" Mr. Ootori said when they got into the house. Kyoya nodded and left Kagome to go with his father.

"Son what's with the dark circles under your eyes" Mr. Ootori asked. Kyoya eyes went to the floor.

"I'm haven't been sleeping well father a lot of things have been on my mind" Kyoya said lying at the last part not wanting to tell him about his nightmare.

"Like what" Mr. Ootori asked again noting how his son refuses to look at him. Then the door opened revealing Kagome and Inutashio.

"Well I can tell you and this is a tale that you might want to sit down sir" Kagome said while standing next Kyoya who looked at her and she could see his exhaustion right through him.

"I have time" Mr. Ootori said but he was not prepared for the tale that was about to unfold.

"Well today at school when I walked up to Kyoya and his friends I notice how sickly he looked, so I took him to talk alone and here's the messed up part he hasn't been sleeping so good is because he been having the same nightmare for a month and it gets so vivid that he wakes up and pukes, he can't go back to sleep and this family has a lack of trust that he can't tell anyone that's what I hate most of all is that he can trust his own father you pressure him to surpass his brothers everyday or just to impress you" Kagome said.

"Yes I have heard about this and thanks to the laws I have the right to take your son until this problem is resolved and you learn to treat your family the way a family is supposed to be" Inutashio said coldly that sounded so much like Sesshomaru.

"Yeah I can't believe someone would treat their kids this way you can treat you heir like that but that doesn't mean to treat your others kids like that as well you need to opened your dusty old eyes and looked at what you're doing to your family buddy it doesn't matter if you in the business you can still give your family some fatherly love look at my new father, he's the number one business owner in all of Japan he has too kids that he sired and one kid he adopted and he marrying my mother he shows his family love you need to be taught a lesson in that and maybe we will consider on letting Kyoya come back here" Kagome said leaving the room with Kyoya in tow.

"So under the laws of Japans I hereby take Kyoya Ootori under my wing until you learn your lessons" Inutashio said to the shocked male and walked out the door. Kagome was led by Kyoya to his room with they ran into an older woman.

"Fumiko-nii what do you want" Kyoya asked his older sister. The woman smiled and held a suitcase in her hand.

"Well I'm going to stay with Inutashio until the wedding, I've known Hitomi sense High School and she asked me to be her maid of honor and I said yes" Fumiko said. Kyoya shook his head.

"Well I'm going to be staying with Kagome for a while until I'm better as you can say" Kyoya said. Fumiko nodded and went on her way. Kyoya then lead his girl to his room and he closed the door locking it.

"Wow almost like my room but wait until you see my room" Kagome said looking around and sat down on his couch. Kyoya nodded while going up the stairs where he put his suitcases.

"I'm glad I spoke my mind with your father man I hate people like your father but this is not the only family I'm fixing I notice the problem with the Suoh family as well and I'm fixing it I don't like problems they can lead people to trouble beyond recovery" Kagome said crossing her arms.

Kyoya came back down carrying three suitcases nodded and rubbed her shoulders getting all the kinks out of her and leaned down to kiss her neck. Kagome turned her head and smiled at him.

"So you want me to make you a bed on my couch in my room or you sharing a bed with me" Kagome asked. Kyoya smirked.

"I will share your bed with you for the time being" Kyoya whispered in her ear and nibbled on her ear lobe and Kagome gasped. Kagome turned on the couch and kissed him hard and Kyoya reaction was instant and wrapped his arms around her pulling him into his chest.

"Kagome" Kyoya muttered on her lips and plunged his tongue into her warm cavern. Kyoya was about to put his hand up her shirt when a knock came at the door. Kyoya broke the kiss and went to the door and opened it to reveal Sango.

"Hey dinner is done if you guys are hungry Inutashio is sending up to get your stuff Kyoya-senpei so don't worry about not getting your stuff" Sango said walking away noticing how flushed both them looked.

Kyoya sighed while looking at his girlfriend who was blushing and rubbing the back of her head ruffling her neatly brushed hair.

"Well we should go so when we're done eating we can blow this taco stand and get home so we can have some private time together" Kagome said adding a husky note to the word private and Kyoya smirked nodding.

They made their way to the dining room to see the still shocked Ootori sitting at the end of the table and Kagome and Kyoya sat down next to each other at the far end away from the older Ootori and began to eat.

After an hour they were finally done and they all got into the limo that would take them home. The adults including Inutashio, Ryoji, Hitomi and Fumiko all went into a separate limo. Kyoya and Kagome were their own conversation when they go home and they made their way to Kagome's room.

When they got there Kyoya was impressed by her room and put his stuff in the closet which was impressed that she even had a walk in closet. Kagome then showed him their bed and he laid down on his and found it super comfy.

"Ok well I don't have a bed time so we can stay up as long as we want what do you want to do to past the time" Kagome ask crawling up to form. Kyoya smirked and they spent the whole night being familiar with each other's bodies (not having sex yet)

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update but please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Life for the Inu Tachi **

Chapter 5: The first day with the Tashio's

Kyoya woke up the next morning around and then the memories of last night came through to his head and he smiled. Kyoya felt a shift beside him and saw the midnight hair beauty who saved him sleeping beside him.

Kyoya knew there was no school saying there was going to be a strong thunderstorm and small floods in the area where Ouran is and the whole district and the power going out so he laid back thinking about what he wanted to do.

Kagome who knew Kyoya was awake opened her eyes and saw him in deep thought that he didn't notice her get out of her bed and down the stairs to her charged laptop and went back to her bed. What stirred Kyoya was when she started typing.

Kyoya was startled when he heard typing and looked to see Kagome looking at her laptop and then looked to see an unknown website that was called Facebook (LOL). He looked at her picture.

She was sitting under a large tree long sleeve white shirt with a green sailor collar and a short green skirt with a small boy that looked almost like her standing next to her, in the background he could see a building that looked old and she had a book bag in her hands and so did the little boy but she did look younger.

"That was taken on my first day of 8th grade" Kagome said and Kyoya looked up.

"I never heard of this website before what is it" Kyoya asked and Kagome looked at him surprised and chuckled.

"Wow you rich people don't know a lot about thing that commoners do, heck Inuyasha and all of them are rich and they know about commoners stuff" Kagome said reading a message she got from Hojo.

'Hey…I need your help with something…please call' Hojo's message said.

'Well I won't be able to help cause my mother's wedding…say hi to the girls for me…. Thank you' Kagome replied sending it.

"Well this is called Facebook; people use this all the time. People can make new friends, send friend request, messaging, chatting, playing games, making group, uploading pictures and videos, post stuff on your wall" Kagome said.

"Interesting I must get the host club to try this what are the requirements for this" Kyoya asked.

"Well you need an email from either , , a Gmail account etcetera" Kagome said.

"Can you help me set up an email and then I can get the others to join" Kyoya said getting his lap top and turning it on. Kagome nodded and put her laptop on the empty nightstand and scooted closer to her boyfriend.

"Ok go to Yahoo" Kagome said. Kyoya did that and they did the rest of the steps from there and 4 minutes later Kyoya had a new email.

"Ok now just go to Facebook and sighed up using the email you just set up but open another tab cause in the mail you will have to accept Facebook being connected to the email once you created the account let me know" Kagome said grabbing her laptop and checking her account.

"Ok" Kyoya said following her directions. About another few minutes later he now had a Facebook account.

"Ok now what" Kyoya said. Kagome smiled and under the search bar she typed in her name and found her account clicking on it and sent a friend request.

"There now all I have to is for me to accept like this and now search my friends list to find Inuyasha, Koga, Sango, Miroku, Kanna, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Ayame, and Kagura and send them friend request then come join me for breakfast so we can spend the day together" Kagome said getting up from her bed after shutting down her laptop and walked down the stairs that led to the rest of her room.

"Ok I will I can't wait to spend the day with you since it is Saturday but what about the others" Kyoya asked. Kagome smiled up at him.

"Don't worry everyone else is going to be busy so they won't bother us and I want to go to the beach today since it such a nice day out" Kagome said walking the rest of the way down the clear stairs.

After about 10 minutes Kyoya was finally done sending the friend requests he got out of bed and went toward the dining room where Kagome sat alone eating an apple for breakfast. Kyoya walked behind Kagome and grasped breast causing her to gasp.

"Kyoya" Kagome groaned feeling her nipples getting hard from his rough touches.

"Hmm Kagome" Kyoya hummed in her neck.

"I want to ask you some and I also want to other host club members to hear this but from different people of my family when they ask but if I were to give you some of my blood and some of my youki to freeze your mortal lifespan making your life longer would you allow it" Kagome asked. Kyoya looked at her before smiling.

"Yes Kagome I would" Kyoya said and Kagome smiled before letting her charm down and cut her wrist making Kyoya worried.

"You must drink my blood you might feel different but also gain different appearance so don't fight it" Kagome bringing her bleeding wrist to his mouth and he didn't hesitant to latch onto it. Kyoya closed his eyes in bliss. Her blood was so thick and warm so sweet.

After sucking for a mere 10 second he felt something enter his body but he didn't fight it but embraced it. He could feel his sense growing to inhuman standards, his hands now had Inu-wolf claws, his hair grew out to his the top of his shoulder, his ears turned pointed like a wolf, he then grew fangs, and his eyes now had a mixture of sapphire blue and metallic purple. Kyoya then dropped her wrist some of her blood dripping from his chin and looked at the girl who captured his heart a month ago.

"Wow I feel weird" Kyoya said with a smile and Kagome smiled back and kissed licking some of her own blood her his chin and tasted how his mouth tasted mixed with her own blood and she moaned with delight.

"Oi you two what are you doing" Inuyasha said walking into the dining room and sat down across from the couple.

"Nothing but I did what I needed now all you have to do is get Tamaki to do his part did you call him yet" Kagome said and Inuyasha nodded taking the rest of her apple and ate it causing Kagome to yell and chase him Inuyasha laughing the whole time.

The door bell rang a few minutes and Sesshomaru answered the door to revel Tamaki, Mori, Hunny, Eri, Yuka, Hojo, and Ayumi.

"Welcome to our home please come in Hojo and Ayumi I want to speak with you, Mori and Hunny Koga is waiting for you up in his room and Tamaki Inuyasha is waiting for you in the sunroom, Eri and Yuka Ayame will be waiting in the indoor pool area" Sesshomaru said. They all nodded and went to said areas.

Sesshomaru then took Hojo and Ayumi up to his room which was down the hallway from the indoor pool and opened a door letting them in. Sesshomaru's room was a little bit bigger than Kagome's. He had blue walls with sliver designs on it, a dark shade of blue soft carpet. He had a bed that was able to fit 10 people on it and still have room to stretch out fully with sliver blackest and blue sheets. He had three doors, one for storage, one for his bathroom and one for his closet, he had a large desk with a computer with two screen and laptop on one shelve and speakers one the other. He had black nightstands with two lamps and an alarm clock.

"Ok why I have brought you here is because we are your friends and we think it's time to learn the truth about us" Sesshomaru said gaining his guest attentions and he let his charm down and his demon features that made him different from human appeared.

"Wow you're not human what are you" Ayumi asked and her boyfriend Hojo nodded also wanted to know.

"Well I'm a dog demon have you ever heard about the Lord of the Western lands" Sesshomaru asked. They both nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Well my father is the current Lord of the Western Lands, I used to be but now my father is since he returned from the grave my sister Kagome is also not human she is a Inu/Wolf with the mixtures of mine, Inuyasha and Koga's blood that was done over 500 years ago but she wanted us to ask all her friends if they wanted freeze their mortal life's making their life stronger will you allow me to do it to you" Sesshomaru asked being patient.

Ayumi and Hojo took a minute to digest the information that their friend told them and they thought about it knowing they could probably stay in Kagome's life and change a lot of things for the future like the families and other thing to make stuff better and they nodded.

"I will do it I don't want to grow old while you guys stay younger and plus think of all the possible thing we can do for our families" Ayumi said.

"Yes and plus I don't want to grow old like the rest of them and I still love Kagome as family so I want to be in her life for good" Hojo said. Sesshomaru smiled and cut his wrist bring them to their mouths.

"Now when you drink my blood you will feel something's but do not fight it and your appearances will change somewhat and make your lives a lot longer" Sesshomaru said and the soon to be turned demons nodded and like Kagome did with Kyoya they latched onto his wrist letting the warm blood go down their throats.

Hojo could feel it in mere second and didn't get scared of it and let it do it course. His brown hair turned darker and grown to his shoulder blades, his blunt human nails turned into claws and his ears turned pointed, his senses grown to inhuman standards, he then grew fangs, and his eyes now had golden mixed with his brown.

Ayumi then felt her changes and embraced it as well. Her hair then grew more wavier than normal and grew to her waist and turned black, her human nails were now claws, she grew fangs and her ears were now pointed, her sense grew to inhuman standard and her normal light brown sugar eyes now had golden mixed into it.

Sesshomaru had them let go of his now healed wrist and looked at his creation with pride and got up from the chair he had been sitting in and headed towards the door.

"I will be right back I need to get concealment charms for you and then we will go to a private field and train you how to control yourselves and your new powers" Sesshomaru said leaving his room with Ayumi and Hojo following.

Tamaki was heading towards the sunroom that was close to back of the house with wonder of what his new host member and friend wanted. When he entered the sunroom he saw Inuyasha sitting by the window looking at him. The sunroom had polished wood floors, large windows that showed the view of the cliffs into the deep blue ocean, it had an 88' plasma TV and 3 couches with no love seats.

"Hey Tamaki nice to see you again" Inuyasha said and Tamaki smiled brightly and sat down on one of the couches.

"What is it you wanted to see me about Inuyasha" Tamaki asked noting the seriousness on his face. Inuyasha sighed and looked out the window.

"Listen I wanted you to know the truth about our family no doubt Kyoya already knows due to Kagome telling him yesterday and I wanted to ask you something but you must listen first" Inuyasha said.

"Ok I will" Tamaki said.

"Well if you must know our family is not really human at all we are a demon family and we lived for over 500 years to get here, Kyoya has already done this with Kagome earlier how would you like it if I shared my blood with you freezing your mortal lifespan making it longer changing your appearance a little" Inuyasha said reveling his demonic form.

"Well if you say Kyoya did it then I do it to" Tamaki said with confidence. Inuyasha then got up and stood in front of him and cut his wrist bring it to his mouth.

"Ok when you drink my blood do not fight the changes that will be going on in you" Inuyasha said and Tamaki nodded latching onto his wrist and sucked slightly the blood going down his throat.

Tamaki then felt his changes seconds later. His hair grew down to his shoulder, his human finger nails grew into claws, his mouth grew fangs, his sense then grew stronger to where it was inhuman, his ears grew pointed and his eyes now had golden mixed into it.

Tamaki then let go of Inuyasha's wrist and looked at himself and smiled knowing he will live longer than anyone else and with his friends. Inuyasha's eyes showed pride and took his wrist.

"Now let us go and get you a concealment charm and then train you" Inuyasha as they left the Sunroom.

Mori and Hunny went up the stairs that led towards Ayame, Haruhi, Inuyasha and Koga's room. They went to the end of the hallway to the door that led into Koga domain. They knocked on the door and head a "come in" and walked in.

Koga was sitting there on his bed waiting for them to sit down. His room was a little small than Kagome's room. He had black walls with white wolf designs on it, soft brown carpet. His bed was round with brown sheet and black blankets. He had a desk with a computer on it and a laptop next to it, he also had the same three doors for storage, his closet and then his bathroom, he had a small area that looked like a miniature living room with a love seat, a clear coffee table and a 77' plasma TV.

"Hey you guys welcome to my domain please have a seat" Koga said and the two cousins sat down. (Ok I'm getting lazy here and you get the idea of what's happening)

After an hour all the Tashio's brought the friend they transformed to the field. Hunny and Mori were now wolf demons that were going to be trained by Koga. Eri and Yuka were now wolf demons that were being trained by Ayame. Ayumi and Hojo were Inu demons that were being trained by Sesshomaru. Tamaki was an Inu demon being trained by Inuyasha and Kyoya was an Inu-wolf demon being trained by Kagome.

"Ok everyone due to your transformations you will need training on how to use your demonic powers so we will train you. The people who have transformed you will train you until you completed with this" Sesshomaru announced.

Throughout the whole day they trained them to completion; it was well into the night when the guest went home with their concealment charms on.

After everyone in the household ate they all retired to their respectful room and went straight to sleep. That was how the first day with Tashio went

**A/N: sorry it has taken me so long to update I just returned to school after spring break and haven't been on at all but please R&R **


	6. Chapter 6

**A New Life for the Inu Tachi **

Chapter 6: Kyoya's old regular

Walking down the quiet halls of Ouran Academy a girl with wavy brown hair that went to her waist, dark almost violet eyes with blue lining the eye lids, wearing the ugly yellow dress that had a high white collar and white cuffs. She was heading down the hall where the host club was.

She finally arrived at music room 3 and wiped the evil look of her face opening the door to see the Host already busy with the costumer. She looked around for the one host and she spotted him, but seethe in anger when she saw a girl in the spot where the regulars sat with Kyoya by her side. She made her way to him.

"Hello Kyoya-senpei" She said a little sweetly causing him to look only in shock.

"Amy-chan I thought you moved" Kyoya said shock looking in Kagome's direction to see her looking at him in confusion.

"Yes it's me I just moved back I see you have a new girl as you regular is she only a regular for a short time cause I was hoping I could have that spot back" Amy said causing Kagome to gasp and looked at Kyoya.

"I'm sorry but she my regular costumer from now on and since I got no room I can't take you as a costumer again as a host but Haruhi has a spot open for one more costumer and do anything to upset my girlfriend you will not be allow back in here" Kyoya said sitting back down next to Kagome who smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Fine I will then goodbye" Amy said jealousy kicking in but she remembered the plan she and her brother had for her and just walked for to the brown hair host and sat down keeping a close watch on Kyoya and that girl.

After a while every girl left the host club except Kagome, who was seething in fear from the look Amy had given her somehow she had evil intension for her.

"Um Kyoya-Koi I'm going to the bathroom I still shaking up from the activities we did today" Kagome said walking out the door not knowing Amy was waiting for her. Kagome made it to the bathroom when she was ambushed and drugged into the bathroom.

When the stranger got her inside she looked to her brother who was waiting near the sink with a large needle with a lime color liquid that had Kagome shaking in fear. The boy had black hair and purple eyes that had an evil look in them.

"Good job Amy now hold her still so we can do this" The boy said and Kagome continue to struggle even worst fearing what they might to do to her.

"Ok Kai" Amy said pressing the pressure point that would immobile her. Once she stopped moving her brother made his way to her with the large needle.

"Please leave me alone" Kagome said but he refused to listen and stuck the needle in the side of her neck injecting the liquid in her. Kagome fear doubled until she felt her eyes getting heavy but she heard the male's voice say.

"Have a nice sleep cause this is the last time you have a good sleep before you are surrounded by nightmares" Kai said. Kagome then saw black after that.

Amy smirked while she dropped the girl on the floor and looked at her brother.

"So this will eventually pull her into a coma then what" Amy asked. Kai smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Well then we get to torture her in her dreams that will eventually kill her and no one will know what caused it" Kai said as they walked out of the school.

After an hour the meeting with the host club was over and everyone was worried when Kagome didn't return at all and they head to the bathroom. What they saw scared them to the bone.

Kagome was lying on the bathroom floor with a little blood on the floor from her head and she was very pale. Kyoya was first to her side trying to wake her up only to remain unresponsive.

"Tamaki call the cops now" Kyoya said and Tamaki listen and got out his phone dialing three important numbers. He waited a few second before they answered.

"911 what is your emergency" a female voice said.

"Hello we're at Ouran Academy we were just getting everything together for our club when our friend never returned from the bathroom we went to look for her and she lying on the bathroom unresponsive" Tamaki said.

"Ok sir calm down we are sending an ambulance what is the female's name and your" The female dispatcher asked.

"Her names Kagome Higurashi and my name's Tamaki Suoh" Tamaki said.

"Ok hang on Mr. Suoh officers please response a girl found unconscious in Ouran Academy please send an ambulance at once" The dispatcher said earning her 4 responses.

"Ok Mr. Suoh four police cars are on their way just wait a few minutes" The dispatcher said and Tamaki nodded hanging up.

"Who would attack her like this" Sesshomaru said very angry that he failed to protect his own sister as well as Koga and Inuyasha.

"I don't know but if I ever find out who hurt my Kagome they are so dead" Kyoya said in a deadly cold voice.

"Inuyasha call father and mother and Tamaki call your dad to cancel school tomorrow" Sesshomaru said and they both obliged.

"Hey dad" Tamaki said when he heard his dad voice answer him.

"What is it son what is the matter" Mr. Suoh asked noting the sadness and anger in his voice.

"We will need cancel school tomorrow they has been an accident and police will need to investigate" Tamaki said being serious.

"Ok what had happen" Mr. Suoh asked getting up from his desk worried of why the police would be at his school.

"Well we were just closing the Host club when Kagome hadn't returned from the bathroom when we went to look for her when we found her knocked out in the bathroom" Tamaki said.

"Ok well I'm on my way and I'll tell everyone tomorrow morning when everyone arrives" Mr. Suoh said hanging up.

"Ok my dad's on his way" Tamaki said. Inuyasha then said goodbye and looked worried while his brother's stared at him.

"Well dad and Mr. Hitachiin are on the way dad is very angry with this" Inuyasha said paling.

"Let me guess he will punish us for not protecting her" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha gulped and nodded.

"Oh big time" Inuyasha said they then all heard sirens of the police coming and they except Kyoya stood nears the door waiting for them go arrive.

**A/N: sorry it's so short but now we know who has been watching her and who is after her but what the twins Demon type we will find out, please read and reivew**


	7. Chapter 7

**A New Life for the Inu Tachi **

Chapter 7: Kagome's coma

Kyoya was completely furious; his new demonic blood was pulsing in his veins to find the one who hurt his true love. She looked so vulnerable; pale skin, her face so peaceful unaware to what was going on.

He could hear student murmuring about what was going on but he ignored them as he watched his mate sitting on the nurse's bed while police questioned everyone who knew Kagome mostly the host club, her brothers and sisters.

Inutashio arrived last night with Hitomi completely mad about his sweet daughter being attacked and her brothers were considered grounded for letting her get like this.

"Hey Kyoya-kun you ok" Hunny asked walking into the room with Mori following both the new wolf demons were worried about their long time friend.

"Yeah I'll be fine did they find anything about what could have happened to my girl" Kyoya asked looking at the two hosts standing on the other side of Kagome's comatose form.

"No there was nothing there at the crime scene that shows signs of an attack but they did include that some one was still in the school when we were busy with the host club but they want to talk to you" Hunny said.

Kyoya nodded and with slim hesitation got up and walked out the room leaving Mori and Hunny to watch Kagome just in case she was to wake up. When he walked down the hall he noticed that the host club families were here even his own father but he ignored him looking at the police officer.

"Are you Kyoya Ootori" The woman asked and Kyoya nodded still ignoring his father's look.

"Was there any hostility people yesterday that you know that would do this to your girlfriend" The woman asked making sure to use the word girlfriend that she heard from his friends that they're dating.

"Yes I notice that my old regular customer Amy came back yesterday hoping to regain that spot but I told her that Kagome had already taken her spot she then became very hateful" Kyoya said.

"Has she caused to trouble in the past before you met Kagome" The woman asked.

"Yes she had she tried to devastate the host club last year before she moved by trying to steal all the money we had for the club but she was caught by Hunny-senpei" Kyoya said.

"I see well did Kagome do anything to her to deserve this treatment" The woman asked and Kyoya turned from indifferent to piss off in one second flat.

"Kagome did nothing to deserve this the bitch was probably jealous that I moved on to another regular but she had it coming she knew if she one bad thing in the host club she would never become my costumer period" Kyoya said very pissed shocking his dad and the police officer.

"I'm sorry if I had offended sir but we need all the details we could get to bring this person down so what was Kagome doing last before the attack" The woman asked trying the calm the furious teen in front of her.

"She said she was overwhelmed by the activities so she went to the bathroom to clean up before we left but she never returned so we looked and found her in the bathroom like the way she is now" Kyoya said taking deep breath calming down.

"Ok well the doctor has informed me that the young girl in a comatose state and will not know if and when she will wake up but her body cannot be moved in fear the poison in her system will spread faster" The woman said walking away.

Kyoya snorted at the woman still pissed off and just turned his back to his father walking away to the room where his love was laying still in deep sleep. Mr. Ootori stood there shocked at hearing his boy, he just sounded so…pissed at the police's questions.

Mr. Ootori then gained his composer back and walked towards the room his youngest was currently in and peeked from the other side of the door listening on Kyoya and his friend's conversation.

"Man how could we let this happen" Tamaki asked sitting on one of the couches in the room.

"I don't know but when I do find out they are in a world of hurt" Kyoya growled his eyes flashing red. Tamaki put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"We'll do this together we are pack Kyoya and we all get to punish people who would hurt a pack member inside and out" Tamaki said. Kyoya nodded and grabbed Kagome's hand and kissed it.

"So what will we do" Mori asked. Tamaki snapped his fingers.

"We will all stay here until Kagome has awakened so she can see one of us in case she wakes up needing us" Tamaki said. Kyoya and the rest nodded calling their parents tell them of their plans.

Tamaki then ordered the nurses to set up extra beddings for them making sure to put Kyoya's bed nearest to Kagome. They obeyed and got out all the beds for them.

Mr. Ootori watched in more shock at how his son's eyes flashed red like that or how he kissed Kagome's hand like a husband would do.

"Hey Kyoya-senpei she going to be ok" Inuyasha said understanding his pain, his mate was in a coma and not knowing if she would wake. Kyoya nodded and laid down on his bed hoping to get some rest.

"That was close man I thought he would go into blood lust" Tamaki said shivering not wanting to see his friend killing everyone in sight.

"Well he does have wolf demon blood going though his veins and they are the most vicious of demons but with inu blood they have the worst blood lust of all" Sesshomaru said.

"Well all we can do is wait and see if Kyoya-senpei will calm down" Inuyasha said. The twins nodded in agreement and went to sleep after a long hard night.

"Come we should follow their example and get some sleep we will need it" Tamaki said and they all laid down still unaware of the male still watching. Once Mr. Ootori was sure they were asleep he walked in.

He looked at them all with strange looks and looked over at his sleeping son who hasn't let go of Kagome's hand from his tight gripped and wondered how during the month did they get together.

In Kagome's dream she was walking in a meadow with a smile, but she felt something wrong and how right she was when the sky covered the warm sun with black clouds. She heard sinister laughing that sounded until she heard the voice.

"Hello Miko I see you are enjoying life" Naraku said coming out of the shadows. Kagome tried to back but she founded herself in a spider web.

"Naraku… how are you here you're dead remember" Kagome said with rage but inside she was scared to death.

"Hmm yes I am but I'm not in your mind, here from now on I will torture you for all eternity or until I wish to kill you" Naraku said licking his lips at the smell of her fear.

"Please don't" Kagome whined very scared, where was her friends family, her boyfriend why aren't they helping her.

"Too bad you are one who caused my death by screaming like that now so now I'm ready to begin my torture" Naraku said and each tentacle held a knife and they swiped at her and her blood tainted the web and ground.

Kagome screamed, it hurt so much. She knew this was a dream but she couldn't wake up on the safe side where everyone who cared about her was and where she was in her intended mate's safe embrace.

Naraku smirked and licked a blade that was held by her tentacle and found her sweet blood addicting like a drugged and he wanted more. Once his torture was don't she was already passed out, her gowned was cover in her blood.

"Tomorrow I will continue" Naraku said walking back into the shadows.

Outside Kagome's dream Kyoya snapped his eyes and looked around to see the others still asleep but what just gone on in his mind seemed so real.

'Kagome are you really tortured by that maniac. Kyoya groaned and it got the other's attention who woke up and sat down on their bed.

"Did anyone else have a strange dream that included Kagome" Inuyasha asked breaking the awkward silence and they all nodded and looked to Kagome unconscious body.

"Kagome" Kyoya said worried that might happened to his love and he nuzzled her very carefully and licked her sweat covered to keep her cool.

Kagome groaned when she felt his roughed but smooth wet tongue on her and she opened her groggy blue eyes to see everyone surrounding her with worried eyes. Kagome rubbed her head to get relief from the head she got.

"Hey guys" Kagome said weakly trying to sit up but was pushed gently back down by her worried boyfriend.

"What happened to you Kags you worried us sick" Inuyasha asked and Kagome told them wha happened and who had attacked her they heard growling and she looked to see Kyoya was the one growling his eyes flashing red.

"Kyoya-koi its ok I'm right here" Kagome said trying to sooth him but was not working. Kagome thought of the quickest way to calm him and bore him her neck as submission and nearly moaned when he nipped and sucked her neck in his approval to her submission.

Kyoya went to her pulse point on her neck and bite there to mark her as his intended mate causing all those except Kagome to gasp at this. Kagome could understand his reaction; he was close to losing her.

"Now Kagome you are mine no one will take you away from me even I have to kill them" Kyoya said viciously like the part wolf he was. Kagome whimpered in submission and nodded leaving her beast purring.

Kyoya sealed her fate with a hard but passion kiss and Kagome kissed him back only to back away and they all put their concealment charms on when the nurse came in to check on Kagome.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but I just graduated Middle School but here is your chapter please read and review**


	8. Chapter 8

**APOLOGY TO ALL MY READERS**

Tomorrow I will be leaving my home for 2 weeks to watch my cousin for parts of my summer so I will not be able update like I wanted two so this is for all my stories that are still on progress

Kagome Dueling and Time Traveling Adventure

Inuyasha Meets Hanyou Kagome

A New Life for the Inu Tachi

The Third Wheel

Please continue to vote on my poll that will be ending at the end of June if I happened to get more than 10 when I get back and this is for all my Inuyasha Meets Hanyou Kagome readers I will update the story as soon as I can.


	9. Chapter 9

**A New Life for the Inu Tachi**

Chapter 8: Renge the Spy

It's been a week since the incident at Ouran and everything was back to normal. The boys were finally ungrounded and Inutashio was happy that his daughter was courting, so he planned on a cruise engagement party for them.

Inutashio was currently walking towards her and Kyoya's room to ask them if they wanted to have a party to show off their engagement to others. He heard giggling coming from her room following by a male chuckle.

He knocked on the door and Kagome said come in. He came in to see them sitting on her couch watching the movie Anger Management (funny movie right there) and he sat right next to them.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to throw a cruise engagement party so everyone will know you are engaged" Inutashio asked bluntly. They looked at each other then back at him.

"I have to agree cause I don't want a bunch of human females climbing on you thinking you are still free" Kagome said and Kyoya smiled and nodded feeling the same way about Kagome, he didn't want males doing that as well.

"Ok well I will get the plans underway for this, I want you to find a nice tux and dress to wear for all of you I will let everyone know" Inutashio said leaving the love birds alone. The door shut and Kyoya turned to face Kagome who was to the right of him.

"Wow this is going to be fun what do you think Koi" Kagome asked wrapping her arms around Kyoya's shoulders and Kyoya wrapped his around her slim waist (Kagome is wearing a red knee length tee-shirt and some black booty shorts)

"Yes plus my father will show up and if he tries something your father will put a stop to it" Kyoya said kissing her and she kissed him back. They finally stopped kissing and leaned back on the couch in each other's arms.

"Kagome I been wondering, when we do get married and mated should I take you old Higurashi name or the Ootori name" Kyoya asked after an hour of watching another movie.

"Well I think you would do great with the Higurashi name, Kyoya Higurashi it has a nice sound to it don't you think" Kagome said. Kyoya smiled his rare smile at her imagination.

"Yes it would, because I'm planning on running a traveling and Medic company, opening vacation resorts and hospitals all over the world" Kyoya said and Kagome smiled a proud smile glad that her man has given up on trying to impress his dad.

"Well I was playing on being a writer writing about book on adventures, fantasy and romance" Kagome said. Kyoya nodded and wrote that done in his black notebook.

"Well that is good Kagome I like it as long as it doesn't take my time away from you" Kyoya said nipping her neck causing her to moan.

"Of course not sure I would take some hours for book benefits and book signings but never really I might even bring you with me to some events" Kagome said leaning against his lean chest.

"Hmm that's good well we have a long day ahead of us so let's get on to bed, I'm sure when your female relatives and friend hear about the party they will drag you out to go find a dress" Kyoya mused and Kagome chuckled but nodded in agreement.

Kyoya walked his soon to be mate up the stairs to her bed and tucked her in wishing her a good night sleep, then when she was sleep he went to turn off all the lights, then dressed himself in black sleeping hakama's wearing no shirt then went up and got into bed himself.

The next morning Kyoya woke up and frowned when he saw the sun has not even out yet, he then heard a whimper of fear and looked over to see Kagome tossing and turning cover in cold sweat that drench her upper torso.

Kyoya was instantly worried and grabbed at Kagome holding her to his chest and shaking her trying to wake her up. Kagome gasped in breath but didn't wake up. Kyoya grew furious that she was suffering in her sleep.

"Kagome wake up please" Kyoya yelled and that got her attention as she woke up gasping for breath, her heart pounding and she looked panicked. Kyoya only got madder.

"Kagome are you ok" Kyoya asked nuzzling and growling to comfort her and she calmed down after a few minutes and looked him.

"Yea I just had a nightmare that's all nothing to worry about" Kagome said kissing his chest and nuzzling him inhaling his sweet coffee scent. Kyoya held her closer to him still concerned and worried.

"Ok well just go back to sleep I'm right here if you need me" Kyoya said kissing her sweat cover forehead and licking it to clean her following his wolf instincts to do so. Kagome sighed when she felt his rough but smooth wet tongue licking her, the licking and his heartbeat lulled her asleep. Once she was asleep he laid back down with her close to him not to let the nightmares return on his watch.

The next time they woke up it was already passed nine o clock and they got out of bed when someone was knocking at the door. Kyoya left Kagome in their bed and went down stairs to revels the girls including Haruhi.

"Can we have Kagome today Hitomi wants to us to get dresses for the engagement party coming in 2 weeks the boys will be taken by Inutashio for you guys to get tuxedos" Kagura said.

"Ok let me get Kagome ready she will be down in a minute just sit down" Kyoya said stepping aside to let them inside. They stepped in and sat down on the comfy couch while they watched Kyoya back up the stairs.

When he got back up Kagome was sitting on the bed and looked at him with such a cute innocent face that made his hakama's tightened.

"So they are heard to pick me up" Kagome said sitting up as Kyoya nodded and sat back down on the bed. Kagome sat next to him and yawned.

"Well I should get ready before they get too bored on waiting" Kagome said getting up and walking towards her dresser. She picked out a sliver spaghetti tank top that would be tight on her and a ruffled black skirt that reached her thighs.

She then started to strip in front of him knowing he was watching he knew what she was doing and he growled frustrated as he looked at her chest; he already had on a lace bra on that showed her nipples.

Kagome smirked when she smelt the frustrations on him and quickly got dressed and walked over to him. Kyoya grabbed her and kissed her hard that caused her lips to become swollen.

"That's for teasing me" Kyoya said as he pulled back and Kagome smirked before putting on her concealment necklace and going down the stairs towards the girls. Kyoya watched as the love of his life walk out of the room and sigh.

Kyoya smiled his fang showing in the light of the sun as he thought of Kagome, he was happy that he going to be mated to the most wonderful, beautiful woman in the world, his beast agreed.

Kyoya then looked at his watch and saw that he just a little time to take a shower and get ready before his future brother in law and father in law showed up to get tuxedoes for the upcoming party.

After he took his shower he received a knock at the door and made sure his towel was wrapped before answering the door to see all the guys there.

"Ah Kyoya my boy I see we came early and we have a new outfit for you to wear" Inutashio said holding out some clothes. Kyoya nodded and took the clothes and let the guys in.

"Excuse me for a minute while I get dressed" Kyoya said going up the stairs to dress. Kyoya put on the light blue satin short sleeve blouse and the black capris (I think this is how u spell it). Kyoya nodded and got on his sneakers and went down to see the men waiting on the couches.

"I'm ready let us go" Kyoya said and the males nodded and headed out. Outside a black limo was out there waiting for them and went inside.

In the mall they arrived in there was a women wearing blue tank top, white pants , had light tan brown hair that was a in a pink bow and had brown eyes. She heard a girl's voice.

"Renge there you are" a girl said and Renge looked at her with a smile. She had long light purple hair that was in pony tails, her bangs were brushed to the side shaping her face, she had pretty lime green eyes. She wore a black long sleeve shirt, a white vest that hugged onto her figure and blue jeans

"Mika nice to see you" Renge said. The girl Mika smiled and hugged her.

"So you are finally back from France, but for how long though" Mika asked sadly. Renge smiled.

"Until my father will be able to get me into an arrange marriage with Kyoya Ootori so how was the host club while I was away" Renge asked.

"Good the host club gained more host and came up with the type. Inuyasha Tashio as the rebel type, Sesshomaru Tashio as the cold type, Koga Ookami is the cocky type and Shippo Kitsune as the trickster type, Miroku the flirty type" Mika said.

"Wow the Tashio brother never expected that" Renge said.

"Yes and Kyoya has a new regular costumer named Kagome Higurashi she is siblings to the Tashio brother cause her mother is marrying the Inutashio Tashio" Mika said.

"What about the others" Renge asked. Mika explained the recent events and how they learned that Kyoya seemed to be dating his regular that had Renge a little mad, Kyoya was hers.

"Also due to the law Inutashio has rights to Kyoya since his father wasn't taking care of him very well or something like that" Mika said as they stopped in front of the male store. Before Renge could answer they heard Kyoya's vice.

"So is the engagement party going to be big" Kyoya asked as he finished buying his tux, he didn't notice Renge at all.

"Oh yes Kyoya it is I'm inviting all the known names in all of Japan" Inutashio said holding out a tux.

"Man I can imagine what Kagome will be wearing, what she was doing to me this morning barley had me keep my control" Kyoya said.

"Oh what was she doing" Koga asked coming out to check his tux out in the mirror.

"Don't ask I don't want to be going to the bathroom to relieve myself that would be embarrassing" Kyoya said in a controlled blush.

"So she teases eh I knew the wench couldn't last a day without teasing anybody" Inuyasha said coming back from the counter with his tux in a bag.

"Kagome seemed to always do that" Sesshomaru said coolly said also done buying his tux. Kyoya smiled but nodded and Renge could tell it was his rare smile.

"Renge there's the girls right there" Mika said and Renge looked forwards to see Haruhi with a group of other girls, the leader of the group was most likely Kagome.

"Hey girls over here" Koga shouted causing them to look and start to walk over. Renge and Mika hid behind a plant. Renge watched as the leader of the girls hug Kyoya and kiss him and he kissed her back.

"Hello Kagome nice to see you are you done shopping already" Kyoya asked. Kagome nodded. Renge looked shocked. Kagome was really beautiful.

"I know what you're thinking Kagome is 17 but she only looks 15, they had this thing on a website made by some Jamie dude that rated the girls by their beauty, Kagome is number one" Mika said.

"Yeah but how did she get the attention of Kyoya" Renge said wondering what she did to get his attention.

"Well I heard that she meet him when her cousin Haruhi was moving, I think she didn't even look at him but I think when he looked at her he was hooked" Mika said.

"So are you available koi cause I really want to spend my time with you baby" Kagome said. Kyoya looked at the other males and they nodded their ok.

"Ok I'm available what should we do" Kyoya asked. Kagome smile and lead him away. Renge saw the smirks on the others faces and followed them out.

"So Koi what did you want to do" Kyoya purred. Kagome shivered at his tone and tightened her grip on his arm.

"I was hoping that we could go somewhere private without the host members bugging us and by the way who is Renge you keep talking about" Kagome asked.

"Well she is our club manager, and before you ask she is just my friend so no need to get jealous" Kyoya said.

"So when do I get to meet her huh I never seen her around" Kagome said kissing the bare part of his arm causing Kyoya to shiver when he felt her fangs nip at his arm.

"Well today is Sunday and she is coming back from France today so you will see her during host club duties" Kyoya said. Renge was hiding behind the whole time listening to them, her heart was breaking at the thought that Kyoya found someone else.

"Ok so where are we going Kyoya" Kagome asked. Kyoya smirked and closed his eyes. Just then an old building that was hiding behind some building that was hardly noticeable glowed. Kyoya led her into the alleyway towards the door.

"Here we are I created this spot just for us, you know I'm still frustrated from this morning and I need some relieve" Kyoya said with a gleam in his eyes.

"O-ok you want me to do something about it" Kagome asked. Kyoya nodded and led her into the room. It was an elegant room the size of a small condo with a high platform bed that was on a short 3 feet ledge that had lime green comforter and black sheet, it had a stone fireplace with a fire going, had one armchair that was facing diagonal.

Kyoya led her to the arm chair and he sat down, Renge couldn't see what he was doing but he saw Kagome kneel in front of him as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Renge then saw his erection peek over the armrest.

Kagome looked at it and kicked her lips and gave his erection a long lick causing him to groan. Kagome smirked knowing she would only be the one to do this to him and grabbed his heated cock.

"Oh gods" Kyoya groaned. Kagome smirk got bigger as the sight to see Kyoya vulnerable in her hands and licked his cock from tip to his balls and he grabbed her head like asking for more.

"Tell me what you want koi tell me what you want me to do so you can get release" Kagome purred and Kyoya blushed red with lust at her teasing.

"Please suck me off I want to cum" Kyoya said. Kagome nodded and took the tip into her mouth and started to boob her head.

Renge watched as her, well not her Kyoya anymore as he just sat there as Kagome sucked him and after a few minutes she closed her eyes as he screamed his climax in Kagome's name.

Kyoya after such a big release had the help of Kagome to put his now flaccid cock back in his pants and Kagome sat down on his lap. He kissed her.

"So when we go on the ship for the engagement party I want us host club members to share a room so we can celebrate as a group" Kagome said as Renge listened in more.

"Are you sure because I know you will be uncomfortable with Renge who thinks me as her fiancée" Kyoya asked concern because he didn't want her to be edge every time Renge was near.

"Don't worry as long as she doesn't pin after you then me and her will get along remember we have wolf and dog demon blood going through are veins he automatically stay loyal to each other" Kagome said.

"Of course I am not one to cheat on a woman especially since I met you" Kyoya said as he nuzzled her courting mark.

"Yes I got scared when I was attacked in the bathroom I thought I wasn't going to see you all again I almost cried" Kagome said and Kyoya hugged her in comfort.

"Trust me Gome if I ever catch that girl Amy I will make her pay for ever touching you in the first place when that officer asked if you deserved it I nearly clawed her head off" Kyoya said.

"Oh Kyoya but still" Kagome said starting to cry and Kyoya hugged her tighter as she cried feeling a little guilty that he couldn't protect her.

Renge watched with confusion and sadness, she felt sad that a girl like kagome was hurt like that and that Kyoya chose her but she didn't blame him she was very beautiful. She never met the girl but she seemed very nice if you don't get on her bad side.

"Maybe if I get along with her she can tell me how she attracted a male the male that was always cold and collected" Renge said. Then she remember what they were saying being both wolf and dog.

"What did they mean about that" Renge said walking away as she saw they were going to lie down on the bed.

**A/N: uh oh Renge saw them what will happen and will she and Kagome get along know that the things with Kyoya are standing in the way. Sorry for waiting so long to update**


	10. Chapter 10

**A New Life for the Inu Tachi**

Chapter 9: The Engagement Party

Kyoya stood inside Kagome's room getting ready to leave for the boat that would hold the engagement party for him and his sweet Kagome. Kagome… he thought. He was lucky to have some like her. She was intelligent, beautiful, sweet, caring and could understand him like others couldn't.

"Kyou-koi are you done" Kagome's sweet voice came to him and he looked down off the balcony to see her in a beautiful dress. Her dress was a sparkling blue that started out a light sky blue and darkened to an ocean blue that went to her ankles. The dress was so tight on her that you could see lovely curves that only he was allowed to touch.

The demon in him growled inside him in agreement that only he was allowed to touch her besides family. Kyoya nodded and went down the stairs to her who went ahead and put his concealment charm on him.

"Ready who is coming to the party" Kagome asked making sure that Renge was invited. Sure for the last two weeks they got along but they have been a little on the tense side due to the part that Kagome was dating Kyoya the one Renge always wanted.

"Every best known name in all of Japan like your father said" Kyoya said knowing the reason she asked and he smiled at her possessiveness. Kagome nodded and they headed out and meet with Haruhi and all of them waiting (oh yeah Haruhi is now an Inu because of the blood ritual)

"Come along everyone we must make it to the ship" Inutashio said keeping a hold on his newest mate everyone in the room could smell she was pregnant. Everyone and nodded and piled into the limo.

They got there around 8 pm to see everyone waiting for them. The second they got out they were an in by cameras but they ignored them as they continued to the ship.

Kyoya could see his father and Renge's father talking about something but he didn't care and continued to walk feeling their stares when he walked passed them.

All the invited people followed them onto the ship where the servants told the bags they had. They went into the dining room. Everyone went to look for the names and sat in their respectful seat while Kyoya and the rest of them sat at the head table and began to eat.

"Well Yoshio why is your son sitting at the head table with them" Renge's father asked gaining the attention of everyone at the table.

"I had him taken away apparently he was having the same nightmare over and over to where he refused to sleep I noticed the changes but didn't do anything about it, he couldn't even fall back to sleep at all, Kagome the girl next to him caught on and told her family" Yoshio said (yes I finally got his name right)

"Wow I have to say for a young teenager she is quite a beauty she doesn't look like she 17 at all" Renge's father said looking a good look at Kagome who was talking amongst her family and Kyoya.

"Yes but I want Kyoya to marry your daughter Renge since she known him longer for business" Yoshio said.

"Are you sure cause from what my daughter said he seem to be dating that Kagome girl and plus dating the soon to be daughter of the richest person in all of Japan is an big achievement" Renge's father said,

"True but she will always be a commoner in my eyes and Kyoya needs a girl who's been rich her whole life and if he doesn't listen I will disapprove of it and he will never inherit the company" Yoshio said coldly not knowing every demon in the room could hear them which was about 1/3 of them.

"Ahem may I have an announcement to make" Inutashio said with authority getting everyone's attention. Everyone stopped talking to hear him speak which he smiled.

"As you all know this is an engagement party but it's not mine" Inutashio said shocking everyone in the room except the host club members. The families of said members looked at them but looked back at Inutashio as he spoke again.

"Well I know you seemed to hear the rumor that I have Kyoya Ootori under my custody well during that time and before Kyoya seemed to have grown attracted to my lovely daughter Kagome as well as tonight Kyoya Ootori is considered engaged to Kagome Tashio" Inutashio said shocking and enraging Kyoya's father.

"Kyoya what is this about I reject you of being engaged to this girl I already have you engaged to Renge so stop this foolishness" Yoshio said but was shocked at his answer.

"No Father I refuse" Kyoya said as he received the contract for him to sign and Yoshio glared at him hoping to get him to submit.

"What did you just say boy" Yoshio said coldly as everyone looked in between like it was a tennis match waiting for the winning shot.

"I said no Father this time I'm not listening to you, I will marry Kagome so you can cancel the arrange marriage since I'm getting married and tying myself to the Tashio name" Kyoya said not looking up from the contract that he just signed.

"No I will not you are to listen to me I'm your father as of tonight you will stay away from that slut" Yoshio said causing everyone that was friends with her to become mad.

"Yoshio Ootori you will not call my daughter a slut he is the first boy she ever dated if you continue this pointless argument I will make a phone call and you will lose everything faster than you can say no" Inutashio said.

"Yes even I say so I know Kyoya since I was a freshmen in highschool sure I knew he was forced to become my best friend but now he really is my best friend, every since he met kagome, he has become a more better person not just some cold person who has to guard himself and locking his dreams in his heart just because he has to impress you, sure my grandmother hates me but I don't care and still go on with my dreams so you can shut up" Tamaki said gaining a smile from his friends and shock looks from his family.

"Yes Tamaki that's true, when I first met Kyoya he was so guarded but over that time I changed him, he now following his dream of what he wants to do instead of following of what you want him to do" Kagome said coldly which she learned from Sesshomaru during her adventures.

"I don't care how you changed him he was perfect the way he was before he met you girl he was even impressing me sure I hated the stupid host club but he was learning but then you had to come in and ruin it all" Yoshio said.

"I don't care what you say father I'm tired of your petty games you set up between me and my brothers and I refuse to listen to it anymore I'm following my dreams with or without you taking the Higurashi name when I marry the love of my life" Kyoya said.

"Fine I hereby disown you from the Ootori family, you are not allow to step foot in the Ootori mansion except you get your things" Yoshio said.

"I care not I have the Tashio's by my side and they promise me a brighter future than you ever do" Kyoya said not fazed by the disowning.

"Mother Father can we adopt him please" Hunny asked his parents and they nodded and they stood up gaining Inutashio's as well as everyone attention.

"Mr. Tashio if you don't us asking since Kyoya has been disowned by the Ootori's could we take him as our son Mitsukuni and he wanted Kyoya to join and we do want him in our family so if you want Kyoya you could join the family as Kyoya Haninozuka until you are married" Honey's father asked.

"I would like that I always seen Honey-senpei as a brother" Kyoya said. They smiled and Inutashio nodded his approval much to Yoshiro's dismay.

"I accept I know your family is honorable and I would like to talk with the Suoh's and the Morinozuka's after this and I have assigned your room, Yoshio after you have finished your dinner you are to leave and make a room in the bottom bunkers for the rest of the cruise" Inutashio said.

They all nodded except Yoshiro who only glared at them and sat down to finish his supper quickly to get away from them while Fuyumi continued to look at her little brother regardless that his was disowned.

"Little brother has grown up" The oldest and heir said and his siblings nodded, they were very proud that Kyoya moved on from trying to impress their father.

Everyone chatted amongst themselves about the earlier events; some of the younger males were jealous that Kyoya got the prettiest girl in school but couldn't do anything about it now that it was official.

After dinner and desert Inutashio stood up for the final time and got everyone's attention again to tell them of their rooms except Yoshio.

"The members of the Host Club Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Kyoya Haninozuka, Tamaki Suoh, Renge Houshakuji, Haruhi Fujioka, Inuyasha Tashio, Sesshomaru Tashio, Shippo Kitsune, Koga Ookami, Kagura Wind, Kanna Wind, Ayame Wolfe and Kagome Higurashi will be sharing the largest room on the third top deck" Inutashio said before he guided his mate towards the entrance they entered.

The rest of the guest watched as the host club gathered up and head out an opposite door to the elevator that lead all the way to the only entrance to the top deck.

"I say that went a little well not counting Yoshio making that scene but how does it feel to be one of the Haninozuka's Kyoya" Hunny asked his now adopted little brother (people don't forget Hunny is still older than Kyoya so don't let his size fool you on age)

"Its feel rather good I was finally able to go against my old father to get what I want and I'm proud of it" Kyoya said smirking at his oldest brother and cousin.

"Here we are ok how about us girls get into some more comfortable clothes and get out of this fancy crap for the night" Kagome said. They nodded and the girls went into the bathroom with clothes.

"Hey Kagome you think those boys are going play around again like little boys again cause last time was just too funny" Haruhi asked.

"Probably those boys seem to have the tendency to play like little pups, they have two much energy and time on their hands" Kagome said dressing in a light blue spaghetti tank top and light blue plaid baggy pajama pants.

Haruhi was dressed in a boy shirt that reached her knees and some red boy shorts that fit her well. Renge was in a long white night gown and some white slippers; she had the look of confused at what they were talking about.

They brushed their teeth and hair before going back to the room where every boy was shirtless and wrestling on the floor but they looked like they were having fun.

"Boys what are you doing" Kagome asked with a smirk causing the boys to look at her with a smile.

"Oh nothing my dear just having a little bit of harmless fun" Kyoya said walking up to her and kissed her.

"Oh ok baby well how about we have a little fun then" Kagome said tracing her chest causing his chest to ripple and him to shudder.

"Come on you guy just because we know your engaged doesn't mean to be doing that stuff in front us" Inuyasha said with a smirk smelling his arousal.

"Inuyasha shut up it's our party and we will do what the hell we want" Kyoya said with a smirk, Renge could've sworn she saw a fang.

"Well excuse me well let's get some sleep I'm tired and so is everyone else I'm sure, I will have the bed near the door, Renge can have the bed next to me, Kagura and Sesshomaru will have the bed near the bathroom, Koga and Ayame will have the bed next to them, Kanna and Shippo will have the bed nearest to me on the other side of the door and last Kagome and Kyoya will have the largest bed next to the large window over there" Inuyasha said as they got into the rightful beds.

During the night Renge woke up and sat up and looked towards the two on the bed near the window and sighed sadly. She lost the man she loved dearly to a girl who only knew him for a month.

They shifted in their bed to where Kagome upper half was on Kyoya, he was on his back with his arm around Kagome in a loving half embrace while Kagome's face was in his neck, and the moon was shining on them.

"Hmm too bad I never got you Kyoya but I'm happy for you" Renge said as she laid back down on her bed and went to sleep for the rest of the night.

**A/N: Finally done I thought I would never finish, Highschool has kept me busy and tired. As you can see I don't like Yoshio Kyoya's father and won't be seeing him again and with that little twist please read and review**


	11. Chapter 11

A New Life for the Inu Tachi

Chapter 10: The Cruise

The host club woke up the next morning from the night before and they all felt refreshed. Well all the demons were more refreshed since they don't need as much sleep as humans. Renge watched as her supposed fiancée with hidden jealousy as Kyoya kiss Kagome. She was more jealous that day on Sunday a week ago when she saw them at the mall and saw what they did in the abandoned building, but she knew she couldn't stop due to the fact that Kagome was part of the Tashio Family and Kyoya now was part of the Haninozuka Family.

She couldn't believe that Kyoya has changed in such a short period of time, when she first met him he always seemed to follow his former father's command but now it was different, he backed talked him at the party and actually stood up to him, was it because he met Kagome, well since then all the host members been acting strange like they hiding something but she refused to ask what it was.

Kagome could smell the hidden jealousy inside the new female she met not even a week ago and she inwardly smirked. It was about high time she put Renge in her place, Kyoya was hers and will always be whether she liked it or not, she even witnessed it last night as well.

"Koi what are you thinking about" Kyoya asked stretching his muscles that were cramped up from not moving for so. Kagome inwardly drooled, every since he began his training as a demon, his body has gotten more leaner and the muscles in his arms and chest grew an inch or two and she began to kiss said muscles in the arms.

"Oh nothing; just thinking about how Renge cannot have you and I can smell her jealousy whenever she stares at us" Kagome said in a deep growl/purr that aroused Kyoya to no end and he growled low in his throat.

"Woman unless you want me to take you in front of all our friends you will cease the teasing now" Kyoya said through clenched teeth as he tried to control the demon in him that was begging him to take her. Kagome stopped and backed away but she had a smirk on her face.

"Come on you two will you stop with the flirting already geez, I already have a girlfriend and even I don't do that much teasing and flirting" Inuyasha said. Not even two days ago just two weeks after he joined the host club, he finally had a regular guest, her name was Kokoro Ren. She was the eldest daughter of the Ren Family, who was in partnership with his family. After about a week, their feeling for each other grew until they finally got the courage to tell each other that they loved each other and just like that they started to go out. Kokoro wasn't human either, she was 3 ¼ dark wolf and had a twin sister who was mean but she didn't scare him and he only fought her back with ended with a lot of arguments, even Kokoro's sister was a costumer to him.

"Well we seen you making out with the poor girl every time you're in the hallway and hitting on her, so I don't want to hear that lame excuse" Kagome said rolling her eyes as she got off the bed and headed for her suitcase and pulled out her outfit.

"I'm going to get dresses did you guys want to hang out today or do you have plans" Kagome asked.

"Nah, we could handout tomorrow, you have a fiancée to please and spend time with him" Inuyasha said grinning as he straightened the red tank top he was wearing. Kagome smirked and she nodded.

"Ok but we might want to be alone so make sure no one is around to bug us please" Kagome said and everyone knew that meant Renge who was secretly fuming in anger but said nothing. Even though she was happy for Kyoya doesn't mean that she like that Kagome was showing off in front of her.

Kagome came out after 5 minutes and everyone's jaws dropped except Mori and Sesshomaru. Kagome came out wearing a dark blue halter top that came to a stop just an inch above her belly button which had a piercing of Kyoya's name with a red heart underneath it, she also had on a black very mini skirt that ended just at her thigh but showed enough legs to leave imagination.

"Woman when did you get a bellybutton piercing" Inuyasha asked his sister who only smiled as she made her back to Kyoya who was still looking at Kagome with growing lust.

"Remember that day just before the cruise, I went to do some errands for father, well I saw the placing doing this for free and they had all kinds of them even Kyoya's name so I called dad to ask if I could get one and he said yes" Kagome said.

"I swear father spoils you too much little sister" Sesshomaru said with a light smirk on his face. Kagome shrugged and sat back on the bed aware of Kyoya's stare.

"You know Kyoya if we ever want to go out you're going to have to get dress" Kagome said not looking at him, the other snicker besides Renge as Kyoya blushed and went to get his clothes ready. He came out wearing a black tank top and some brown swimming trunks after the same amount of time as Kagome.

"Well we will see you later" Kagome said getting up from their bed and went towards Kyoya who had the door opened for her and she walked out the door with Kyoya following after her. The door slammed softly signaling that it was closed. Inuyasha then chuckled breaking the silence that engulfed the room after the couple's departure. The others looked at them. Inuyasha noticed the looks and his smirk got wider.

"What with the way they are acting, they might even save those things for the honeymoon, with the way Kagome keeps doing that, Kyoya is bound to lose his perfect control" Inuyasha said and the other's well besides Renge again who was confused at what they meant; agreed.

"Oh yeah Renge you didn't know, back before you came back, everyday Kyoya always flirted with Kagome and she him, even at their own house, they were never in a room without making out with each other, those guys are always together, in fact, Kyoya sleeps in Kagome's room himself and doesn't she give him some time of release once a week" Haruhi said blushing from the last sentence she said.

"More like two times a week, yes what she said is true, Kagome and Kyoya always went up to their room and pleasure each other until they fell asleep, I'm surprised that Kyoya had kept his control and didn't do the deed yet" Inuyasha said with a smirk. Sesshomaru shook his head and smack him upside the head lightly. Inuyasha yelped and glared at his brother; who smirked in return.

"Well before we all start arguing about Kyoya's and Kagome's private life, how we all go out and spend time with our girl friends and then we could hang out tomorrow" Koga said grabbing Ayame's hand and left. Sesshomaru nodded and left with Kagura. Haruhi left by herself with Renge following behind her after a few minutes. Mori and Hunny decided to go visit the indoor pool while Tamaki and Inuyasha were going to the food court. Hikaru and Kaoru decided they would spy on Haruhi and left.

Renge sighed as she stood at the tip of the ship against the railing looking out into the deep blue sea as she thought about the recent events. First and foremost was the day when she returned to Japan and saw what happened at the mall and in that building, then the time in the hallways of her first day back at Ouran.

Flash Back

Renge walked the halls of Ouran Academy from her classes to get to the club room hoping to meet the new hosts that the host club acquired when she was gone for two months. She had a smile on her face as she thought of them, but then she thought of Kyoya caused her smile to fade. She haven't forgotten what she witnessed that other day.

Renge went to turn a corner when she saw two figures nearby in the distance; she quickly went back around the corner and looked again. She could recognize them as Kyoya and Kagome standing there in what looks like in a heated conversation that she could hear.

"So what do you want to do after the club is over" Kagome said touching him through his unwrinkled uniform shirt.

"I don't know what do you want to do" Kyoya asked smirking as he smelt the familiar smell of cherry blossoms and he knew Renge was watching them.

"Well Inuyasha is taking Kokoro on a date, Sesshomaru plans to take Kagura to the movies then dinner, Koga and Ayame rented out a hotel room to have some alone time, Kanna decided to stay at the main house with Shippo to plan the party and everyone else is going shopping for gifts for us" Kagome said.

"So we have the whole house to ourselves after club time is over" Kyoya asked with devious smirk on his face he thought of what they could do with that much alone time.

"Yes and I can see you are already planning something aren't you" Kagome said as Kyoya wrapped his arms around her waist as he nodded leaning down.

"Oh yes, I plan to use that time to get to you know you more" Kyoya said in a sexy tone before bring her into a heated kiss that caused Kagome to moan and wrap her arms around his neck as they continue to make out. Renge watched with tears in her eyes as they kissed. She always thought that Kyoya would like her the way he liked Kagome like in her dreams, but she knew that it would always be a dream. She then decided to take the longer way to the club not wanting to see them.

End of Flashback

Renge wiped her eyes of the tears, she knew it would be a while before she got over her heartbreak with Kyoya, but she knew she couldn't if she kept seeing them every day, but her dad said they were staying in Japan for the rest of their days since they had nothing in France.

"Hey little miss why the long face" she heard a male say. She turned to see a attractive male with fiery red hair that was on the wild side, and he had silver color eyes. He wore a black sleeveless tank top and green swim trunks.

"I just recently got my heart broken by someone who recently got engaged" Renge said. The male frowned sadly at her.

"Wow I'm in the same boat, a girlfriend of mine just broke up with me, I loved her dearly; but she broke it off with me for my rival" He said. Renge seemed to notice that he had to British accent.

"You aren't Japanese are you" Renge asked. The male smiled and shook his head.

"I'm half Japanese from my mother's side and half British from my father's side, I'm from London, England" He said. Renge was surprised; she met another half person like Tamaki.

"I'm Renge Houshakuji what's your name" Renge said holding out her hand; but she blushed when he grabbed it and placed a gently kiss upon it.

"I'm Gregory Laurence from Laurence Trading Company pleasure to meet you" The male Gregory said. Renge blushed, but she smiled.

"Nice to meet you, so do you live in Japan or in London" Renge asked completely forgetting her earlier mood and Kyoya.

"I'm planning on living in Japan until I decide to marry if I so choose, so my parents are sending me to live with my aunt who signed me up for Ouran Academy" Gregory said.

"I go to Ouran Academy as well what year are you" Renge said. Gregory smiled.

"I'm a second year" Gregory said as he leaned against the railing of the boat, the sunlight making his hair shine brightly.

"So am I, in fact if you want I could give you a tour of the school if you feel up to it" Renge said eagerly. He smiled at her. He thought she was cute and very cute; he always did think that his ex-girlfriend was a little dull in looks, but when he looked at Renge, he was just perfect.

"Thank you Renge-san I would love a tour" Gregory said. Renge smiled shyly and looked out at the sea seeing the dolphins that were jumping in and out of the water following the ships.

"So Renge who was this male that broke your heart" Gregory asked. Renge looked into the melting silver eyes that belonged to Gregory.

"His name is Kyoya Ootori; well I should say Kyoya Haninozuka I'm sure you saw and heard the events from the previous night" Renge said sadly and Gregory was surprise.

"So you're the female he was supposed to marry, but instead he decided to marry Kagome Tashio of the Tashio household" Gregory said surprised. Renge nodded as she remembered last night during the argument Kyoya had with his former father.

"Yes I am, but as long as he is happy I don't care; I knew in the back of my mind that he never liked me like that, but hey I have dreams of that happening" Renge said. Gregory put a comforting arm around her shoulder's to comfort her. Renge looked at him shocked that he would do such a bold move.

"It's ok Renge I understand your feeling, I felt the same with my ex and trust me when I got over her I felt so much better in my life; you'll feel the same way once you get over Kyoya" Gregory said. Renge gave him a smile. She knew he was telling the truth.

"So do you want to hang out by the pool or something" Gregory asked. Renge smiled and nodded. She loved the pool so she followed him towards the outdoor pool on the upper deck. She was lucky to put on her favorite bikini before she left her room.

When they got there at the pool there were already so many people there, she could even see her friend Mika and her family. She followed Gregory to me a male who looked identical to Gregory except his hair was a little neater than Gregory.

"You have a twin" Renge exclaimed looked at the male before her. Gregory and the other male chuckled at her face.

"Actually we are triplets, speaking of our other one where is she" Gregory asked. The other male pointed out into the pool and they looked to see a female with long fiery red hair that went to her thighs and with the same silver eyes as the other two male. She wore a black bikini.

"So Elizabeth decided not to wait before I got back hmm, oh yeah Renge this is my young brother Joey and that is our youngest sister and last born Elizabeth" Gregory said introducing Renge to the other male who nodded at her in respect.

"Hello" Renge said not blushing like she did with Gregory. Renge then took off the dress she was wearing reveling her blue and white bikini. Gregory who watched her was amazed at how lean and skinny she was. She wasn't skinny like her ribs were showing, but skinny enough to show how good her curves in the right places were and he fought not to drool at her. His brother noticed this and fought not to chuckle.

Renge didn't seem to notice him staring and sat down in the empty chair next to Gregory. She checked her cellphone and found no messages or missing phone calls. She nodded and put her cellphone in the pocket of her blue dress.

"So Gregory, Joey will you all be going to Ouran Academy" Renge asked breaking the silence that engulfed them for the last five minutes. They all nodded.

"Yes we are, we will be starting next week once we have our classes and uniform" Joey said not looking up from the book he was reading. Renge grew curious at what he was reading and decided to ask.

"What are you reading Joey" Renge asked causing him to look up at her to see her brown eyes filled with curiosity.

"It's a book called Fifty Shades of Grey (read this book and I love it)" Joey said. Renge nodded and he went back to reading. Renge leaned back against her chair letting the sun bathe her in its light and closed her eyes a bit.

"Hey Renge what are you doing" came Inuyasha's familiar voice after an hour of silence. She opened her eyes and looked into the direction of the voice to see Inuyasha and Tamaki coming her way. Gregory felt jealousy build up inside him at seeing two males talking to Renge.

"Hey Tamaki, Inuyasha what have you two been up to" Renge asked with a friendly brotherly smile that seemed to have Gregory relax. She didn't like them that way.

"Oh we thought to go back to our room, but then we heard some very passionate sounds coming from there and decided to do something else" Tamaki said with a blush.

"I swear, Kyoya and Kagome don't know the meaning of the words 'taking a break' they're up there pleasuring each other" Inuyasha said bluntly that caused Renge to choke on her saliva and blush.

"Could you be even more blunt Inuyasha; some of us don't really want to hear it that way" Tamaki exclaimed trying to get rid of his blush, but to no avail.

"What all I'm saying is the truth can you blame me" Inuyasha asked shrugging it off as if it wasn't any deal at all.

"You're always so blunt" Tamaki said. Inuyasha shrugged and sat down at a nearby chair.

"So this is where you been the whole time" Inuyasha asked Renge who nodded.

"I thought you would be Kokoro" Renge said. Inuyasha smirked at the mention of his girlfriend.

"She said she wanted to spend time with her family before her father asked my father for an arranged marriage between us" Inuyasha said.

"Oh ok what about Luna, I heard from the news that she is getting married to a guy named Shadow who lives in Kyoto" Renge asked.

"Yeah she is, in fact he is on the ship right now with his sister and two brothers, who seemed to married to one another or something like that, they were talking with Luna's father last night during the dinner last night about the marriage and he accept" Inuyasha said.

"Really what does this Shadow look like" Renge asked interested in her friend new fiancé.

"Well he had pale skin, long black hair as dark as night, he has crimson eyes even though he lost an eye with two silver scars on the top of it, he is about my height maybe shorter by a few inches" Inuyasha said.

"Sounds like Luna has a handsome fiancé" Renge said. Inuyasha and Tamaki nodded. Tamaki looked to see two twin boys watching them.

"Hello, who are you fine gentlemen" Tamaki asked. Inuyasha looked over to the boys.

"I'm Gregory Lawrence and this is my young brother Joey Lawrence and the one female in pool right there is our youngest sister Elizabeth we are triplets" Gregory said. Joey nodded and went back to reading. Inuyasha and Tamaki could smell the small attraction on Gregory as he looked at Renge.

"Oi dumbass" came a female voice. They looked to see a female who looked like Kokoro except she had golden streaks going though her hair. Next to her was a male that seemed to fit Inuyasha description.

"Hey Luna, still haven't gotten laid as I hoped" Inuyasha wisecracked causing Renge to stifle a laugh. The girl Luna glowered at him.

"What you virgin dick, you can't find a pussy to fuck" Luna retorted. Renge snickered while Tamaki blushed.

"No I'm waiting for Kokoro to give me that" Inuyasha wisecracked. Luna glared at him while Renge just laughed.

"Don't talk about my sister like that you overgrown mutt" Luna said.

"May I remind you that your sister happens to be my fiancé and someday she will give me that pussy of hers, so run along kitten" Inuyasha said. Luna glowered at him.

'My name is not Kitten you stupid fucker" Luna hissed and Inuyasha smirked.

"Then don't act like one kitten" Inuyasha tease. Luna just turned and walked away with the guy Shadow following after his angry fiancé.

"Really you and Luna need to stop your arguments she will be you sister in law in the near future" Tamaki said trying to get rid of deep blush.

"So gives me all the reason to tease her after all she started it" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah but you encouraged it further" Tamaki said. Inuyasha just smirked.

"Hey it's a way to show our friendship" Inuyasha said. Renge stopped her laughing and rolled her eyes and looked to the boys who were watching the whole thing with raised eye brows.

"That was Luna Ren and possibly her fiancé Shadow, you will get used to their fights at Ouran, its normal" Renge said. The boys nodded in understanding. The rest of the time the four of them got to know each other and Tamaki and Inuyasha could smell that Renge was attracted to Greg.

Kagome and Kyoya walked around the cruise ship after they finally left the room, Kyoya looked at his fiancé with a small smile. So far ever, ever since he met Kagome he had have the best time of his life. Thanks to her and his friends at the host club, he was free from his former father and he got himself a new family that knew who would appreciate him.

"What are you thinking about love" Kagome asked after a moment of silence. Kyoya smiled and looked at her.

"Well I was thinking of how me meeting you has changed my life, I mean before I met you I had to hide my emotions all because Ootori-san wanted me to compete with my older brother's just for some company when I could have started one myself when I graduated, I'm glad you made me see that" Kyoya said. Kagome smiled.

"I'm glad you think that I mean I could tell that you were not happy with the way your way life was and I was determined after you told me of your nightmare to change that and after last night you are finally free to live the way you want to and be free from the nightmare you call you used to call home" Kagome said.

Kyoya smiled at her and just as the sun was finally setting, Kyoya leaned down and kissed her with passion just as the light of that day faded into the horizon. Little did they all know about the trouble just leaking around the corner.

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in so long but I have been busy with school and upcoming test that I didn't have time to really finish that time, I'm glad you been patient with me and I hope you enjoy the chapter**


	12. AN

Dear my reader

Im so sorry but I been really down and I haven't updated in months I been stuck and I haven been on Goggle drive most of the time im so sorry


End file.
